Smile In The Darkness
by Timberwolfe
Summary: A Boy who has given his life to a man with the loss of emotion. A girl who can't get over a lost lover with the loss of her smile. Together, can they escape the darkness and live happily ever after? Or, will the powers behind the scenes destroy them from the inside out? Read On on this journey of romance and Adventure.
1. The Assignment and the Pain

**Hello to all of Fanfic readers! I'm back with yet another story of trial in error in the Naruto verse and I believe that you all will love to read this and my second story. This story features some darkness later on in the story and is based on a romance among missions and time off between that of Sakura and Naruto.**

**I would like to point out to all that read this that this is a completed story when I publish it. All that I have to do is tweak it, correct it and then post the chapters.**

**That being said, I am still willing to add chapters in between the story parts and if asked, will provide a more in depth look into the characters that are Naruto and Sakura.**

**In these stories, I will be replying to reviews in the author's notes and love reviews that may be a twinge of helpful criticism. If you wouldn't say it to your dying mother, don't say it to me.**

**All that said, I do not own Naruto, or it's assets in any way. If i did, Sakura would be kissing Naruto every episode and Sasuke would be Naruto's best man, in prison, or dead. Now, on with the show!**

**Smile In The Darkness**

**Chap.1 The Assignment and the Pain**

Deep down in a cavern underneath Konoha, there is a red bridge that spans the length from end to end. Two men appeared in the center, one kneeling before the other. The kneeling one stared to speak.

"You called for me Master?"

"Yes Naruto, you have been useful and highly resourceful these last few years, it's time you went out into the real world"

"What do you mean Danzo-sama?"

"I have a mission for you Naruto. There is a clan known in the village and the world only as the Harunos. They have always been a small clan, no more than a dozen families at most, but they are a dangerous clan to any that comes across them. Their bloodline abilities include a second persona, another entity if you will, that acts according to their will, as well as being intellectually gifted and very adept at medical ninjutsu. To fight them would be like fighting two people at once with a single set of eyes."

"I suppose that they are a threat to you Danzo-sama. If it may be your will, I will…..dispose of them immediately"

"On the contrary, my young apprentice, you are to protect them. A specific one to be exact. The Harunos, while being two entities hold half their fiercer emotions in check. They never hold grudges and are hard to anger unless those close to them are threatened."

"And who is it that I must protect, exactly?"

"Sakura Holly Haruno. The next heir to the head of the clan in fact. She has been in need of a new teammate for some time now, although the space has never been filled to allow her to grieve. Grieving, you see, is a Haruno weakness, as they grieve longer due to two personas."

"I do not understand how to grieve Danzo-sama, you have drilled and told me from a very young age to never allow emotions to weaken my mind."

"That I did, Naruto-San. Now go, join their team, your new team 7, as it is called. They are also now known as team Kakashi as they are now all Jounin."

"Why does she need protection then, my lord?"

"Do not question me, Naruto-san, just follow your orders."

"I will, Danzo-sama….with my life. "

With that, Naruto flashed out of sight.

* * *

The sun rose up into the sky, sending its brightness into the windows of all who were to wake. One girl however, did not want to wake just yet. As the girl stood up and got out of bed, she mumbled out a single question. "What's so great about today?"

The girl was beautiful in the eyes of men and women alike as her hourglass and athletic figure was displayed proudly around her. Her unique pink hair stood out to even the dullest light, and helped to make her stand out like a sore thumb. Her forehead seemed a little big, but it together with her hair made her believe that she wasn't as pretty as everyone thought she was.

The girl stood up off her bed and looked at the reflection of her body in the full length mirror. Her eyes had blackness drawn underneath them and her hair seemed out of place. Her clothes while still fitting her; though they seemed too big on her frame, suggesting to others that she wasn't eating well. The girl looked sick and she felt anger build inside her before she let her right hand launched forward, smashing the mirror in front of her. As the seconds passed, her arm fell lifelessly to the floor, red water flowing down her fingers slowing forming a small but evident pool of blood on the floor. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno and she hated her life.

* * *

(An hour later)

Sasuke leaned up against the railing, sighing as Kakashi arrived on time as usual. Well as usual since the incident two months ago. They had lost a comrade, a friend, a pseudo brother in arms. They had all taken the death of the man each in their own way; one took it by fighting constantly as training became second nature to him. The other showed up on time to meetings and proved that he was a competent leader. The last one however, still hadn't woken up from her dream world. She and the boy had been close, closer than most.

They'd been dating since they left the academy and found that they were on the same team. No one could get through to her now. She would shut them out before they could get close to her and most had given up on her.

It was a hard thing to convince a Haruno, and only her best friend Ino and teammate Sasuke could get her to even open up, although in truth, they were only at the entrance, always an arm's length away from their missing smiling, and always laughing friend. Her smile and laughter were infectious to all that met her. And with it gone, the rookie nine had faded from each other, sadder than ever.

Sasuke leaned forward as Sakura walked up the path towards the bridge. Her hair covered her emerald eyes as her head starred down at the ground in front of her. Sasuke could tell that she was tired; it was in the way she walked, looked, and sent out in her chakra. It also helped that Ino had stayed with her as Sakura recalled the nightmares of that day two months ago.

"Sakura, hey, how've you been?"

"Same as usual, Sasuke." Sakura mumbled as she took her spot next to him.

"Alright you two, you are here today because the council has decided that a three man team during a war is not fit for duty."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura blurted out.

"No buts Sakura, I know that we're all Jounin here, but every team includes four man cells."

"That doesn't need to happen. Were as good as any four man team!"

"So adding another teammate will make us stronger."

"No it won't! If Rick-Kun was here…"

"He would support the decision, and you know it Sakura…. I also know that you talked to some of the council members into letting you stay in active duty despite your condition."

"My….Condition? I don't have a freaking condition!"

"Calm down Sakura-San."

The team of three turned to face the new voice that had suddenly appeared on the other side of the bridge.

The figure before them was a tall figure completely covered from head to toe in black. Metal gears covered him around his knees and elbows while blood red arm guards rested lightly around his frame. Black ninja boots covered his feet and black fingerless gloves with metal plates along the back of them were adorned on his hands. Yep. This guy was ANBU, pure and simple. Though one thing was missing however; he wasn't wearing his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the man's complexion all at once. The jawline, the luscious lips, the beautiful golden locks that defied gravity; and finally the thing that entranced her completely. Sakura stared at the most amazing cerulean eyes that she'd ever seen. When the man turn to look at her, Sakura felt as if she could hide nothing from this man. But she did a double take as she swore that she had seen sadness and grief on the man's face before he turned to face her sensei.

"Kakashi. I am here as the third member of your team."

"Great, now the two of you must introduce yourselves to him."

"No need." The man pointed to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, high Jounin level, mainly ninjutsu, adept at taijutsu, can't make genjutsu but has a bloodline that counters for it. And of course, a prodigy of the clan, like his brother."

"Don't talk about my brother and we'll get along fine." Sasuke got up out of his seated position and moved his hand forward. The man copied his movements and they moved to shake their hands together in a lateral motion. As they broke away, the man's eyes found Sakura's and he smiled a bit.

'If he thinks a fake smile like that will win me over then he's dead wrong'

After a couple seconds, the man sighed and started his deductions again.

"And you must be the infamous Sakura Haruno, a prodigy in her own right, surpassing the legendary Tsunade in medical jutsu, and for her massive strengths in both physical and illusionary methods."

"Care to tell us your name since you apparently know ours?" Sakura sneered at the man.

"Fair enough. My name is Naruto, just Naruto. I have been assigned by the council as your team's third member under the direction of Kakashi. I hope that we'll all get along well."

"Great, well now that that's over, let us get on with the mission briefing."

* * *

Team Kakashi sped forward passed the gates of Konoha and straight up into the trees. As they went towards their destination, they all thought about the mission details that Kakashi had entrusted to them.

A group of Ninja from the village hidden in the Ferns had been attacking the border cities of fire country. Their job was to find the ninja and eliminate them by any means necessary. Pretty simple, if you asked any of them.

As they arrived past the point of no return, Kakashi signaled his team to the clearing directly below them. Kakashi landed first, followed by Naruto and Sakura five meters to his sides and Sasuke followed behind him a few seconds later. Kakashi turned to face his team.

"Alright, we're just about there to the village. As it is, if we move under the new moon, we could injure ourselves further as well as prove incapable of finding the enemy base of operations. We'll rest up here for the night. I'll take first watch; Sakura will be next, followed by Naruto and last is Sasuke to finish off the night. These are two hour shifts but you should stay a bit to get to know our newest member. "

"Hai"

"Okay, everyone set up and rest up, we leave at first light."

With that, the other members quickly set up their sleeping bags around a pile of logs before Sasuke lit it with a Katon Jutsu. Kakashi moved a little away to watch the surroundings as his clones set up defensive wires and traps for any ambush that could potentially hit them in the dead of night. This was war. And war preferred the best prepared.

Kakashi's mind however was on another matter entirely. Why had the council decided to add a member to his already cohesive team? A chunnin would have sufficed, and yet they gave up an ANBU? Things just didn't add up. Kakashi sensed no ulterior motive coming from Naruto, besides that of a respectable young man who showed kindness without a smile, something hard to do even for the most hardened of ninja.

So he was a part of ROOT. So the real question was…what was Danzo up to?


	2. Who is Naruto?

**Welcome Back! This is a story that I have been working for a while on, but it was this part that i kept coming back to. I hope you all like it.**

**To sortofbored, I'm glad you like it, and hope that you continue to feel that way**

**To Minato 007, Thanks for the new nickname and the exclaimation! It really boosts my confidence in writing.**

**Finally to dbzgtfan2004, Again I say, NARUSAKU Forever! P.S. Thanks for the comment.**

**Now to the real story...even though it's based in the ninja world where they have chakra inside their bodies that others can make explode and kill with a simple hand sign.**

**Smile in the Darkness**

**Chap 2. Who is Naruto?**

Sakura awoke to a shaking feeling along her shoulder. She yawned silently and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking around the camp. Sasuke was still asleep and so was 'Naruto', if that was his real name, and Kakashi sat directly in front of her. Yep, everything was just…..great.

"My turn, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura."

"You can turn in, I'm up."

"All the same, I feel like we should talk for a bit."

"About?"

"What has happened today."

'_Oh. Not this'_ Sakura thought miserably.

"What do you think of Naruto?"

"Ha! If that's his real name…" Sakura's laughter subsided quickly at the seriousness of her sensei's stern look. "What do you know about him?"

"I know quite a bit about Naruto, more than most…the first thing to know is that Naruto is his real name, he was born an orphan, and shunned by all those around him since the day he was born."

"What?" Sakura questioned with confusion written over her face. "How can people shun a kid?"

"If I were to tell you, I'd be killed on the spot. Only Naruto may tell his secret to the younger generation, something that would require a close friend to know him and have to get him to trust them whole-heartedly."

"He must have someone close to him Sensei"

"He has no one Sakura, by the way, do you know of the fabled Shadow Fox?"

"He's a highly trained Anbu who likes to work with teams from time to time, and is renowned for his red chakra with a fox mask. But…What brought this up?"

"Just think about what I've told you."

With that, Kakashi turned in for the night, leaving Sakura to her depressed and confused thoughts.

* * *

"What does Kakashi mean? What do Naruto and the Shadow Fox have in common? I wish you were here, Rick…you'd know what he meant, you knew everything."

Tears started forming in Sakura's eyes as her inner personality worked on the problem at hand. Okay, so the shadow fox excels in just about all aspects except medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. He excels in kenjutsu and ninjutsu and avoiding deadly blows using clones to replace himself with. He wears all black, but with red chakra that surrounds him. That's how he got his name. To be able to see his chakra is only possible to those of the highest degree. Not even Kakashi-sensei can hold it for more than five seconds.

The fox is the head captain of a quarter of all ANBU and keeps a special guard around him known as the Pack. An elite team that goes out on suicide missions and returns every time without a scratch, at least from what I've read about in the hokage's archives. He is third in line to the top of ANBU, but only because of his young age of sixteen without a whole war such as this right now under his belt.

Sakura thought about all this information that she had on the Shadow Fox. The amount of info was more than most had on him and she was, should she say, a little proud that she remembered so much. But now to go with Naruto.

Naruto was a basically unknown entity to Sakura. She knew most, if not all, of ANBU's code names, and Naruto was not among them. Was he perhaps a spy then? No, Kakashi said that he knew him and to actually have that said by Kakashi no less, then Naruto couldn't be a spy. Maybe he was new? That would explain the lack of a mask on his part and fir the logic of a council to add on a new Anbu, basically an advanced Jounin to their ranks with no worries in mind. The only codenames she didn't have were that of Shadow Fox's elite guard and that…..

Naruto…was…..a…..teammate…..of the Shadow Fox….

That must have been what Kakashi meant! It made the most sense. And Naruto had surprised even Kakashi, which help make the point of stealth and skill that he must have shown to be of the elite of the elite.

It was at this point that Sakura's inner self took over the crying for the outer self-persona and let Sakura finally stop physical tears from shedding…well, some of them.

"But then why was he put on my team?" Sakura whispered to herself. "This is a replacement position, as in not temporary, but permanent. So maybe he got injured? That would be a safe bet. Or it's a mission that concerns someone on their team…" As Sakura thought this, a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jerk back slightly in an attempt to get out of the grasp of her perpetrator. The perpetrator grip was strong however, and it being her right shoulder, caused her hand and arm great pain, though Sakura only let out a hiss before the intruder appeared next to her. Sakura sighed in relief as a head of blonde entered the fray.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that."

"I heard your crying, Haruno-San".

Sakura stilled at this realization. She had calmed herself and practiced to make as little noise for the last few months so that she'd be cleared for missions without her teammates suspecting her insanity. But Naruto had heard her none the less. Sakura briefly looked at the rest of the team to see them still fast asleep. So Naruto was a light sleeper. And she still had work to do on her project. Apparently, her talk with Naruto would start sooner than she had realized.

"Oh, it's nothing, really I'm sorry I woke you."

"It was my time to wake up anyways. Want to talk?"

"…Yeah…"

Naruto let go of Sakura's shoulder before plopping himself down next to her with a permanent impassive face. Sakura caught a glimpse into his eyes as he turned to face her. Before she could stop herself, she stated, "You have very blue eyes."

Sakura blushed hard as she realized what and how she had said it. It sounded as if she was flirting with the gorgeous guy in front of her. Wait...Gorgeous? Well…yeah, Naruto was attractive…stop it…and he was…no…Why couldn't she stop?

Sakura was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as her eyes caught a twitch of what seemed to be the upper corners of Naruto's mouth. A delicious smile that was so tantalizing that she could just kiss…

Sakura quickly shook her head and looked in the opposite direction as she cursed herself for betraying Rick like this! But Rick was dead, no, he was the only one who could make her happy.

"You okay, Sakura?"

"Not really, I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it about your past teammate by any chance?"

Sakura swiveled her head around to face Naruto. "How did you…"

"I knew him, great guy and all, loved to play pranks, good at escape techniques."

"You bet he was," Sakura agreed as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "He was the most amazing guy I've ever known. He was…(Sniff)…an amazing lover…"

"Oh…So you two…"

"No" Sakura blushed, "…not yet…I mean…we didn't…he said he wanted to ask me to marry him after the Jounin exams, but we got a mission before we knew the results… and he never came back…"

At this point, Sakura was crying her eyes out. She hadn't told anybody, not even Ino, about the proposal. Why was she spilling her guts out to some stranger?

"You…(sniff)…you're easy to talk to…just like…Rick…"

Sakura felt arms wrap around her body, pulling her into a body heated lap which called out to her. Sakura let her defenses crumple as she gripped Naruto's cloak and told him everything she had been holding in. As Sakura fell into a deep sleep, Naruto slowly stroked her pink locks as he thought about what she had said.

Rick had been Naruto's brother and teammate in ROOT before he was sent to protect someone high up. Apparently, Sakura was this girl. In honor of Rick, Naruto at that moment declared in silence that he would protect Rick's lover with his life.

* * *

Sakura was having a wonderful dream to say the least. She felt Rick's strong muscles all around her and felt his heat warm her outer self.

"Sakura…"

Sakura fidgeted a little as she tried to stay inside the ball of warmth. She moved her hands around her lover's strong arms, a bit more toned than she'd realized, and his chest was more defined than what she remembered. Still, she didn't want to wake up just yet. Sakura moved to snuggle deeper into the warmth when her face hit something extremely manly.

'Sakura…" The voice groaned…

Sakura slowly twisted herself around and opened her eyes to see a sunrise in front of her with her new teammate around her. Around her….around…her…..Oh god, she'd been feeling Naruto up. Sakura sighed as she laid her head back down into his lap. It wasn't like it could get any worse.

"It's about time you're up Sakura."

Sakura shifted her eyes to look as Kakashi and Sasuke were watching the two of them with slight smirks on their faces.

Sakura sighed, "I don't wanna get up".

* * *

(Time skip) A Couple Days

Sasuke sighed in relief. Sakura was becoming more…well herself these past few days. Her frown was starting to fade more and more with each passing day, and it appeared to be Naruto's doing. Whether it was a genjutsu or not that he was using, he hoped that Sakura would soon be as she once was. Back to when I first met her…..

* * *

(Flashback)

A twelve year old Sasuke walked down the street as he proceeded to his appointment of all the future leaders or heirs to each respective clan of Konoha. Even though he was the last of the Uchiha, his advisors from the Hokage had done everything in their power to make sure that he knew everything he'd need to stay in power and to continue his clan in the future.

Sasuke arrived at the place in question and proceeded through the gated entrance. It was a bit of a relief to him that so many of the new heirs were to be born only a year or two apart from each other. To his right stood a shy looking Hinata Hyuuga, standing beside a fiercer looking Kiba Inuzuka. They were to be married in the future by an arranged marriage between the clans, but it must have been fate that they had learned to become fond of the other before they were even told of this.

To Sasuke's left stood Shikamaru Nara next to an excited Chouji Akimichi as they delved into a topic about clouds in the form of food. Sasuke sighed as his eyes scanned the political battlefield. There in front of him was a platinum blonde Ino Yamanaka talking to a rather attractive and happy individual that seemed to bring forth happiness in whatever she said.

Sasuke looked around some more and noticed how everyone seemed to gravitate to and around this one girl. Glancing back, she noticed a new face appear as a head of lighted whited blonde joined the conversation as the mystery girl's hand found its way into the awaiting hand of the boy. Walking up to the group, he pushed forward his hand.

I haven't seen you here before, my name's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." The girl did a brief curtsy. "My name is Haruno Sakura, but I'll let you call me Sakura."

"Okay Sakura." Sasuke turned to look into the steel blue eyes of her counterpart, replicating the greeting.

"Hello, my name's Rick. Rick Uzumaki."

(End Flashback)

* * *

That had been the first time that Sasuke had met his two teammates. From then on he had started to bump into them more and more frequently, until they had started becoming fast friends. Rick was a nice guy and he and Sasuke rarely argued. As for Sakura, her smile brightened every time she saw and was around Rick. She was hopelessly in love with Rick and Rick seemed to mostly share in what Sakura felt towards her. They had been meant for each other, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

Then that fateful day had to come and ruin the entire thing, tearing into Sakura like a chidori to the heart. Sasuke had barely followed Rick's orders as he committed his kinjutsu to play. It was a day that would remain with him forever.

Sakura hadn't been able to move, let alone talk. She took his death as a joke for two weeks straight, saying how he was on a solo mission, or taking a walk, or buying her a wedding ring. Her life had turned upside down.

But now Naruto came into the picture, dressed somewhat like Rick, with not a smile, but a permanent frown. He presented a mask in a calm and calculating manner. A man who somehow made Sakura's world brighter even if she didn't yet realize what was happening in her romantic affairs. Sasuke remembered back to their first night's stay at a local hotel.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Sakura and I will start the initial search, you two will rest and then we'll switch, understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei/Sempai!"

With that, Kakashi and Sakura headed out on the search for the enemy ninja. After a few minutes Sasuke turned to Naruto who sat against the wall, polishing and sharpening his weird looking armament. Kunai and shuriken with weird symbols that looked like storage seals as well as other types.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"I've been waiting for this, Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Since Sakura-Chan-…..Sakura asked me to."

"-Chan?"

"I misspoke." Naruto replied as he picked up a new kunai out of the pile.

"Sure you did." An eerie silence followed for a few minutes before Sasuke started again. "What are your intentions with Sakura?"

"No intentions."

"For an Anbu, you suck at lying."

"I know. In truth I don't know, but I knew Rick for a time, and if he was Sakura's lover, I owe Rick, my life, and I will protect Sakura-Chan as I did him."

"You said Chan again."

"Shut up Teme."

"Dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how much alike Naruto's smile was to Sakura's old one. Maybe there was a way to bring them both out of the shadows and make them both happy.

* * *

(End flashback)

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't the ideal matchmaker, but he'd be damned if he couldn't make these two see what he was sure the others would see when they got back from this mission.

**Thank for reading...please Review!**


	3. Fear of the Shadow Fox

**Previously, on SD**

* * *

"Sakura and I will start the initial search, you two will rest and then we'll switch, understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei/Sempai!"

With that, Kakashi and Sakura headed out on the search for the enemy ninja. After a few minutes Sasuke turned to Naruto who sat against the wall, polishing and sharpening his weird looking armament. Kunai and shuriken with weird symbols that looked like storage seals as well as other types.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"I've been waiting for this, Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Since Sakura-Chan-…..Sakura asked me to."

"-Chan?"

"I misspoke." Naruto replied as he picked up a new kunai out of the pile.

"Sure you did." An eerie silence followed for a few minutes before Sasuke started again. "What are your intentions with Sakura?"

"No intentions."

"For an Anbu, you suck at lying."

"I know. In truth I don't know, but I knew Rick for a time, and if he was Sakura's lover, I owe Rick, my life, and I will protect Sakura-Chan as I did him."

"You said Chan again."

"Shut up Teme."

"Dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how much alike Naruto's smile was to Sakura's old one. Maybe there was a way to bring them both out of the shadows and make them both happy.

* * *

(End flashback)

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't the ideal matchmaker, but he'd be damned if he couldn't make these two see what he was sure the others would see when they got back from this mission.

* * *

**Wanted to add on a reminder for those that are reading this latest addition to the story. I know that I forget parts when the authors are downloading at weeks at a time. Here's the next chap!**

**And Now, The Next chapter Of Smile In the Darkness**

**Chap 3: The Fear of the Shadow Fox**

It was Naruto's turn to keep watch over the night and he sat down on the slanted rooftop, looking out for any new signs of the enemy Nin. They had been here for two weeks now and all signs of the enemy had shown that they had moved on. But the team knew that was not the case. Kakashi was the best tracker outside of the Inuzuka clan, and Naruto's own abilities proved that the enemy was making one big loop to backtrack and strike at this border village again. By all accounts, the team would have one more night to rest easy before they would supposedly be too close for comfort.

Naruto heard a slight snap on the rooftop behind him, and smirked.

"Hello, Sakura."

To say that Sakura was confused was an understatement. How did he know that it was her? She had masked her chakra, slowed her breathing down. The fact that she was the best in Konoha at masking chakra was simply because she was born with the gift in her genes.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to Naruto. The wind whistled lightly by, blowing their hair slightly forward. The moon was almost full by this time, and so they had a clear vantage point of the other.

"The tap on the roof sounded lighter than most, and Sakura, to tell you the truth, you're extremely light for a ninja."

"Thanks." Sakura said meekly. Was he flirting with her or not? She couldn't read his face well enough yet, although the small smiles that she had got out of him had kept her heart flipping for some reason. But, she had questions that she wanted answers to.

"Naruto, I know about your career in Anbu."

Naruto visibly flinched. What did she know?

"You're a member of the elite guard for the Shadow Fox, aren't you?"

Naruto sighed. She was close, closer than anyone else had gotten. Naruto was sure that after their fight, she'd know who he was, as much as Kakashi knew and to what he must do.

"You're not too far off." Naruto admitted cryptically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ne, Naruto, what is the Fox like?"

"Well, he's a great man, faster than the Yellow Flash."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and his red coat makes him seem demonic that even allies tense up and run away. It kills him to do that to comrades."

"Really? I wouldn't run away."

Naruto chuckled darkly as he turned his head to look at Sakura. "Of course you would. He's the container of a demon. All run away from him if they knew what he was."

"Stop it,… I wouldn't run away…simple as that…"

"We'll see…"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"No, you said we'll see. Is he coming here?"

"He's already in the area. I don't know if he'll take part in the battle."

"Oh…hey, Naruto…when we get back to Konoha…would you…I don't know…like to get something to eat?"

"As in take out?"

"Well, it could, but…I meant… with me…"

"…oh…"

…

…

…..

….

The silence was killing Sakura deep down, but Naruto surprised her.

"….If that is what you'd like…"

"…It is, but,…. Is that what you'd want?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, then it's a date!" With that, Sakura sped off to her room, but not before planting a lip's image of pink on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's sat there in shock, and he'd never been put in shock before. He had a date? What did you do on a date besides make out? And that kiss on the cheek? Was that what girls did when you'd agree to what they wanted. If so, then Naruto could get use to this! With that in mind, Naruto lifted a finger against the lipstick on his cheek before tasting it.

He'd be addicted to strawberries for the rest of his life.

* * *

Doton: Earthquake:

A fissure erupted from Sakura's hands cracking quickly towards the preoccupied ninja. They had been caught by her a few seconds ago in her multi-laced genjutsu and would be knocked out or dead in the next few seconds. Or they would have been had not another ninja saved her comrades using a suiton jutsu to send the fissure off into another part of the forest.

Sakura panted heavily. Her arm was still hurt badly. She really shouldn't have punched through that glass mirror before she left. The arm had become infected, and while her teammates didn't know it, Sakura had started to become vulnerable to the infection.

She could have used her medical knowledge to fix it, but medical ninjutsu was based upon happy, and normal stress levels; something that Sakura had yet to get back. Sakura hadn't been able to go to the hospital or to even be able to use her chakra for the last few months. It would flare up and hurt her even more. Until she got over Rick, she'd be a useless medic, and as far as she knew, she'd never be able to get over her lover.

The ninja had by now forced chakra into her teammates making it an uneven twenty to one. Sakura had been lucky to have placed a genjutsu on so many, and besides, forty ninja had proceeded to attack Sasuke and Kakashi while the last thirty or so had moved on to attack Naruto, so she should count herself lucky that she had only twenty. But she was injured, and her type of injury prevented her from defending half of her right side and the enemy now knew it. Curse being able to only use one hand to cast a jutsu!

Five ninja stepped forward, each unleashing a different chakra nature to cause five dragons of fire, air, water, earth, and lightning, to spring up and attack her head on. Sakura knew that she was done for, there was nothing that she could do. Sakura closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The attacks had been heading straight for her, with no chance to miss. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before her, staring at her right arm which for the first time since their departure was in view for all to see. Naruto saw the gang green set on the wrist of her arm, and looked up to see the rather pale complexion of his teammate. Then, turning around, he stated.

"Sakura, I'd appreciate it if you didn't see this."

Sakura continued to watch him, still wondering where the five dragons had gone. Naruto's back looked completely fine. Wait! Where was his shirt?! Sakura looked over to see the faces of the enemy ninja. What she saw alarmed her. They were in shock, with eyes that had just viewed fear.

Naruto's body started oozing red chakra…red chakra! No! He couldn't be….

With a slightest twitch of the enemy, Naruto sped off to do his dirty work. Sakura only caught the slightest glimpse of Naruto. At first he was slashing into the first ninja with red chakra claws, the next time was a bite with Canine teeth to a ninja's jugular. Suddenly, four ninja were split in half as a tail swiped right through them as if they were made of butter. The rest of the ninja tried to flee when suddenly two demonic looking foxes came out of the foliage and killed two more ninja. With the last twelve cornered, Naruto through what seemed to be a dozen or so shuriken into the group. As they moved out of the way, Sakura's eyes widened as twelve flashes of light emitted, and where twelve ninja once stood, were bodies piled together.

The foxes smoked out of existence, and Naruto turned back to Sakura and sighed as he saw her eyes wide open. Letting the blood red cloak dissipate, he walked forward to Sakura.

As he got within range, he started, "If you want to run and hide, I suggest you do it…"

SMACK

Naruto felt a sting on the right side of his cheek as he turned his head back to facing Sakura. "That was unexpected, I mean most yell or run or…"

Again, Naruto was unable to complete his sentence, but this time instead of pain that greeted him, it was a warm pair of lips upon his. Sakura's body and arms pressed around him for a second before she backed off slightly, leaving her hands around his wrists.

"I told you that I wouldn't run away, and to be honest, that wasn't terrifying, that was amazing. You are amazing, Naruto, the Shadow Fox, container of a demon that you hold back through sheer will power. You are amazing, and I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Then I could get used to that."

Sakura giggled before dragging him along to go see what could be done to help out her other teammates.

* * *

Truth be told, Sasuke and Kakashi had everything under control by the time they arrived. They were drenched in mud and water and filled with scorch marks around the edges of their uniforms, but besides that, they were in the clear as an advantage went. In major battles, the Sharingan works best against all others like it. Because of this, the two of them had disabled and executed thirty of the supposed forty ninja, and all that was needed was a small genjutsu by Sakura to cover Naruto's shurikan sounds. As the shurikan made ten thuds into the skulls of the enemy, Sasuke and Kakashi let out sighs of relief.

"Nice save Naruto"

"Thank you Kakashi-Sempai"

"This wasn't a simple raiding party, this was a reinforcement party. The first circle must have been to scout out what ninja there were. Luckily, there seems to be no one who got out alive."

"You're right Kakashi-Sempai."

"Naruto, how did you keep those ninja away? You were on thirty to one odds. Get lucky?"

"Naruto's skilled Sasuke, he's Anbu" Sakura interjected for Naruto.

"And so am I if I let them recruit me…now I know that Naruto's no rookie…who are you Naruto?"

Naruto looked around and satisfied with the dead sound of life around him stated, "I am the Shadow Fox."

* * *

"Sakura, lay down on the bed"

"What?"

"I'm not going to hurt you…just please, at least sit down."

"Okay, but nothing perverted…"

"Who do you take me for? Jaraiya?"

Sakura sat down on the mattress.

"Let me see the hand."

"I said nothing…"

"Just let me see it"

Sakura slowly unwrapped the gauze around her arm and blush madly. She was a medic for Christ's sake! Yet, she allowed her arm to get this bad. The gang green had now become infected through her lower arm. In a few days, she'd be forced to chop her own arm off. Naruto looked closely at the wound before nodding his head.

"It'll be okay, just relax."

Sakura breathed out slowly before nodding her head. Naruto's hands oozed red for a sec before delving into her system. Sakura felt a tingling sensation enter her system through her arm and watched as the gang green turned red before swelling down. Sakura felt herself heat up around her womanly parts and moaned lowly as her lower region went on overdrive. As soon as it had started, it was over. The red chakra once more seeped into Naruto's skin, leaving a purely velvet like skin and a little wetness in between her legs.

"I thought I said no perverted things, Naruto"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a face of pure innocence.

"Well, it went…I mean…I got…"

"You got?"

"Wet"

"Wet?"

"Down there."

Naruto's face burned red in a blushing manner before cursing

"Damn it! I'm sorry Sakura, The demon, Kyubii, doesn't like following orders, so he must have…um…well…played with your hormones."

"Oh…well…it felt nice at least…"

"That's good"

"…Naruto?"

"…Yeah."

"Can you do that again?"

"No!"

"Spoil sport."

With that, Sakura stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, but before she could retract it, Naruto had grabbed it.

"You should watch where you stick your tongue out," Naruto moved to Sakura's ear before whispering, "or else next time it may be used for something else."

As Naruto backed away, he left a wake of blushing between the both of them and couldn't believe that they were saying what they were.

* * *

**And that is the end, Please comment on the Story and go ahead and correct me on my mistakes here and there, I'll fix it! NARUSAKU Forever!**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**I'm back and better than ever and I have a new chapter for you all, **

**I want to thank Kidloco and am glad to hear about your new ideas. Please pm me about the summary of your stories! I want to give my opinion!**

**To NXS, So glad to hear a simple but concise reviewer! Glad to hear it,**

**Finally to Zatheko, without that, where would the physical romance be? I'm not one who is all mental romance like some writers. **

* * *

**So without further ado, let the story continue**

**_Smile in the darkness_**

**Chap 4 The Plot Thickens**

The next morning, the team made their trek back to Konoha. Naruto started talking about his time in Anbu, his promotions and his apparent red cloak.

"Why do you trust us this much, Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly as Naruto took a break in his explanation of his career.

"Well, you seem like good people to me and well, you all just seem like easy people to talk to. You all are ninja of the highest degree, so of course I'd trust you with my secrets. Just don't go spreading them everywhere. The only reason people know of me is because of what they've seen rather than what I've told them. I'm really just a trusting person though."

"That's good Naruto, girls like to have trust in their boyfriends, you know." Sakura stated absentmindedly.

"Thanks…Sakura-Chan," Naruto mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say, Naruto?"

"Um…nothing really…"

"Oh…O-okay. Sakura could have sworn that she'd heard Naruto add an honorific to her name. While she didn't know if he did or not, Sakura was happier at the thought of it. Sakura looked around and noticed that they were only ten minutes from Konoha. On either side of them could be heard the screams and yelling of ninjas battling, sparring and practicing their moves in the surrounding training grounds. There were the training grounds for those out on guard duty, but since the shadow Fox, aka Naruto had appeared in Konoha's ranks, most enemy nations knew better than to try to attack Konoha on their own when he was within the city. And since no one knew of Naruto's identity, all had to assume that he stayed in the city all the time.

Then the massive gates of Konoha appeared on the horizon.

"We're back Naruto!"

"Yeah, we're back."

As they approached the gates, two Jounin appeared on either side of the road. The Jounin on the left spoke first.

"Good to see you three…wait, did you get a replacement for your team, Kakashi?"

"Yes, this is Naruto, we're now a four man cell again."

"Right. Open the gates!"

As the gates opened slightly, the guard whispered, "The council wishes to speak with you."

"Roger that," and with that Kakashi sped off to the council chambers. The remainder of team Kakashi walked out into the town of Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile, a platinum blonde walked out of her family's flower shop and down the road looking for her best friend. She'd been informed by the council that her team was reported to be back today. As she shook her hair out of her way, she caught sight of a pure head of pink. The girl immediately rushed over to greet her.

"Sakura! You're back!"

The girl in question lifted her head from its resting place. "Hey Ino." Ino was for the most part shocked. A smile. A small genuine smile lay upon Sakura's lips. All of Konoha would kill to simply see this side of Sakura once more. As Ino's eyes drifted, she noticed where Sakura's head had been resting on. The man whose shoulder that Sakura had been resting her head on had golden locks and ocean blue eyes wearing a complete set of black attire. His muscular build filled it out nicely. AKA, HE WAS HOT!

'_Hello Beautiful'_

"What have you got here, Sakura?"

Sakura knew that look all too well and sighed.

"Ino, this is my teammate Naruto. Naruto, this is my best friend Ino."

"I'm charmed to meet you Ino-San."

"Please Naruto, call me Ino."

"As you wish, Ino."

As Naruto said this, he saw a flash of sunlight reflect off an alleyway, and so turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, I have some things that need to be taken care of, so I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, Naruto. Pick me up at around eight."

"As you wish," and with that Naruto flashed off. Sakura looked to Ino to find that she was in shock.

"He's fast, Ino."

"Not that forehead. But," Ino moved closer to the duo, "are you perhaps going on a … oh I don't know how to say it… a date tonight?"

"N-No!" Sakura stuttered.

Behind her, Sasuke sighed before nodding his head.

"So you are, and do you have feelings for Naruto?"

"No," Sakura muttered.

Again, Sasuke nodded his head.

"You know Sakura, you're a terrible liar. Thanks Sasuke-Kun for the help."

Sakura's eyes became wide before she started fuming at Sasuke

"Sasuke, you don't have to help your girlfriend in everything!"

Sasuke chuckled as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"I'll get you for that."

* * *

Naruto walked into the alley, undazed by the darkness inside. Once he made it to the middle, he called out in a single breath.

"BEAR! CUB! CAT! DOVE!"

At once, four Anbu appeared before Naruto.

"Danzo-Sama wishes for an update, sir."

"Target found and acquired. She is well protected."

"Copy that. Sir, if I may, what is the real outside world like?"

"It's amazing. There are so many good things and people are nice and show respect to us."

"It sounds as if there was emotion on 'people'. Have you met someone?"

"I have."

"Who is she? If it affects your mission,…"

"She is my mission."

"Forgive me sir,…"

"No need to be forgiven. But if Danzo-Sama knew of this, he'd call off the mission and that would harm his vision."

"We serve you above all others, Naruto-Sama."

* * *

With that done, the squad smoked out of the area. Naruto walked around for a little bit thinking about what he should do for this date with Sakura. After a few minutes of deciding that, he walked up to a man since he couldn't understand what Sakura meant.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yes, young man. What can I help you with today?"

"I have a date tonight with a girl and she told me to dress 'fancy'. What do I wear?"

"Hmm…that's a hard one. Hey Fred! Come here for a second!"

Another villager walked over. "Hey Mike, what's up?"

"This boy has a date tonight with a girl and she told him to dress 'fancy'. What does he wear?"

"Hmm…well Mike, I'd wear a suit."

"Really? I think she'd want a casual pair of pants and maybe a nice shirt."

"Hmm…Hey Tom! Come Here!"

_'Aggg…..This'll take a while'_

* * *

"Red…No…Green…Nooo….what do I wear?"

Sakura stood in front of her closet, a towel wrapped around her slender figure. Sakura was by no means pretty. She was beautiful, although she would attest differently. Her athletic frame made her long and slender legs stick out to the appealing eye and her moderate bust size kept attention long enough to see a toned stomach.

Sakura groaned as she looked at her clock. She'd spent up a whole hour already, and couldn't decide on a color for her underwear. It didn't occur to Sakura that Naruto wasn't supposed to see something like this on the first date.

"That's it! I'm calling Ino!"

* * *

(1 Hour later)

"So Sakura, we've narrowed it down to four dresses, so tell me; does Naruto like blue, red, sea green, or black?"

"In all fairness, I don't know Ino."

"Geez, well, what did you tell him to wear?"

"I told him to wear something fancy."

"Fancy? Fancy ?! Sakura you Baka!"

"What?" Sakura whined.

"Guys don't understand fancy. He could show up in his street clothes or in a suit!"

"How was I supposed to know?! Wait! How do you know?"

"I said the same thing to Sasuke."

"Let me guess. Suit?"

"Worse." Ino sighed. "Tux."

"Oh, then dresses are out."

"Yeah, oh here. This'll look great on you!" Ino exclaimed as she pulled something from near the back of Sakura's closet.

"It would, Ino, but it's too small on me now."

"Just put it on."

As Ino watched as Sakura put on the outfit that Ino had picked out, she had one thought about Naruto.

_'He'll never know what hit him.'_

* * *

"You wished to see me, Councilmen?"

"Yes Kakashi, how is your new team?"

"Functioning properly. Naruto is a great asset to the village."

"I presume that you are aware about Danzo and the Haruno child?"

"Yes, but I am afraid that I cannot interpret the need to have Sakura guarded by one of Danzo's ROOT officers, especially his top dog."

"Word is that Naruto is gaining respect throughout the ranks of Root as well as the general population. He is a prime candidate for Hokage in the next few years."

"Correct, but Danzo contains Naruto's loyalty. I have seen it in the field. He is one who never betrays his oaths."

"That is true. Very well. Please watch over the delicate situation."

"I will." Kakashi disappeared in a fury of leaves.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her apartment's couch. Ino had to be a devil when it came to embarrassing her. Naruto would arrive within the next five minutes and then they'd be off on their date. It was kind of weird really. Sakura felt like she was betraying Rick's love and trust, but she also knew that Rick would want her to move on. Still, the way she felt for Naruto was something different than when she was with Rick, or any guy she fancied for that matter. Naruto rarely smiled, but when he did, she was mesmerized by it. It dragged her closer to him for some reason and she had to admit that she didn't want to resist in any way.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to the door, but before opening it quickly rearranged her hair, flattened her dress and breathed deeply. Finally, she opened the door. Sakura's eyes widened in amazement at the sight before her.

Naruto stood before Sakura with his golden locks spiked up with what appeared to be traces of water on the points. He had showered obviously. He wore black dress pants which oddly enough matched him. Moving her eyes upward again, Sakura saw how Naruto wore a simple red buttoned up shirt. Simple, but elegant. Exactly what she had wanted. Her eyes sparkled at the perfection before her.

Naruto on the other hand was seriously doubting his 'no-emotions in life' routine as he looked at the angel before him. Sakura wore black heels accentuating her long and slender legs. Naruto's eyes slowly moved up…and up…and up until he finally saw the extremely short skirt that Sakura had somehow decided to wear. It was black in color and firm in staying exactly where it was, but since Sakura was on the step up from Naruto, he got a glimpse of something down there. Or rather the lack of something. Naruto blushed deeply as he moved up and noticed a cute pink blouse adorning Sakura's upper torso, showing her curves rather literally and right in front of him, like headlights on a dark alleyway. Finally, Naruto got to her face where he saw her smile and just stared at her in amazement.

After a couple minutes which to them was a second or two, Sakura snapped out of it first. She saw what Naruto was doing and blushed deeply. He was checking her out! The worst part? She was loving every second of it!

Curse Ino for picking out an outfit that prevents her from wearing any underwear of any sort! Yeah, that's right! The famous and cheerful Sakura Haruno going out on a date with a hot guy and doing it commando style! What could that imply?!

"Come on Sakura, we should get going."

* * *

**And that is all Folks! Come back and read the next installment in a week! Review Please! I live for Reviews!**


	5. Date and OMG

**Welcome back to Smile in The Darkness! I am your humble host Timberwolfe! This full moon chapter will contain some lovey doveyness and some pervertedness as well, so strap in and read on! **

**I'll add in the reviewers who revied on this chapter later on**

**On with the Story!**

**Charge!**

**Smile In The Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Of Dates and...OMG!**

Naruto and Sakura started to walked towards…well where exactly were they going?

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well…I'm not really knowledgeable on dating, but I was thinking maybe for dinner we could get some…ramen perhaps?" Naruto suggested as he held a confused but hopeful face.

No sooner had the idea formed in Sakura's mind than she started to crack up, literally. Sakura leaned into Naruto as her laughter increased tenfold. Naruto watched in confused fashion as Sakura spilled tears into Naruto's shirt. Finally, Sakura's laughter subsided, and Naruto relaxed. Although, hearing Sakura's laugh was becoming something of an addiction to him nowadays.

"Of all the places to go and you pick ramen?" Sakura asked with a mock pout.

"Um, yeah, but we can go somewhere else if…"

A finger placed itself on Naruto's lips as Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "No Ramen would be good. In fact, it would be great for our first date."

* * *

As the new couple arrived at the stand, they sat down upon two stools waiting for the girl, Ayame, as her name tag read, to come and get their orders. Sakura looked around and noticed that there weren't too many people around at this time of night. She had imagined a table off in a corner for a restaurant, but being on this stool leaning on Naruto somehow seemed much better. As the waitress came over, Sakura asked for a small miso ramen whereas Naruto went for the works in a large bowl. As the waitress left to give the cook the orders, it gave Naruto and Sakura some time to chat.

"So Naruto, why did you pick Ramen?"

"Well…geez this is so embarrassing…but well, it's my favorite food."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh…so now I know where to take you when you're a good boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Naruto was shocked at this word. He had never heard this word before to fit him. It was always used to gain leverage in espionage missions. But what could she be implying?

"Well, as long as we share these….feelings and neither of us cheats on the other, I'd like you to be my boyfriend, Naruto-Kun."

"I-I've never been a boyfriend. Is it a lot of hard work?" _Honestly, how much work is it?_

"Pssh…yeah, but as long as you take my feelings into account, I'm sure you'll be great. Plus, you'll have me to be your girlfriend too."

"I…I don't know what to say, I'm not a man of words…"

A sly smile crossed Sakura's face, "Well, then show me how much I mean to you."

Naruto turned to see Sakura's face and before Sakura could react, Naruto's lips were upon hers pressing aggressively against hers. Most would say that Sakura is a submissive person, but in romance, let's just say that her other ego and hers…align and she becomes one heck of an aggressive girl.

As such, Sakura quickly poured her own love into the kiss, pushing against Naruto as he pressed into her. As Sakura's hands moved to the back of Naruto's neck to deepen it, however, a cough was heard and the two looked up to see Ayame standing there with a blush and two bowls. Their orders were quickly placed in front of them and Ayame quickly walked away, leaving the two lovebirds to just stare off into space as they slowly ate their meal.

* * *

After they were done eating, they left the stand. Well tried to leave the ramen stand to be more precise.

"Naruto, I insist!"

"Sakura, you're being ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

(Sighs)"Naruto, let me pay half"

"No, it's me taking you out on a date, so therefore I refuse to let you pay."

"Fine." Sakura then walked up to Ayame and handed her twenty ryo before walking back to Naruto, adding in a swaying to her hips. Naruto head followed her ass as she passed him and he craned his neck as he stood where he was until he could go no more. To say that Naruto was distracted would be an understatement. To say that Sakura was embarrassed after doing it: priceless.

Naruto just sighed before grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her off to a path that led through the woods. Sakura giggled at what she'd done and was glad that she was giving this guy a chance. Heck, she didn't know why, but she was basically throwing herself at him. Why was she doing this exactly? Oh, to hell with it! Who cares?!

"Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see that they had reached their destination. Sakura and Naruto stood on top of a cliff overlooking a lake that was contained within Konoha. Above them and in their direct view laid a scattered set of stars that seemed to shine on them. To add to the romance was a full moon casting a brilliant gaze on the spot directly in front of them. And Sakura gasped at the things before her. A picnic blanket covered the grass…and on the blanket laid a bouquet of sakura petals.

As Sakura's eyes started to tear up, Naruto let go of Sakura's hand to walk forward and grabbed the flowers before turning around and presenting them to Sakura.

"I saw these when I was shopping for my shirt for tonight, and I couldn't help but notice that they match you perfectly."

Naruto watched as Sakura started to tear up more as her hands moved to cover her face. Naruto smiled.

"I hope that the rest and all of tonight has been wonderful, because I would only want the best for my angel."

Sakura was silent as she tried to recall what he had just said, cocking her head to the side cutely before moving forward, and asked, "A-Angel?"

Naruto moved his arms and slowly dragged Sakura to sit down on the picnic blanket before pressing her head into his chest, effectively hugging her.

"Yes. You are my angel, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura snuggled into the man that she'd started to fall for, and replied, "I'm glad to have such a guardian as you, Naruto-Kun."

"What am I to you?" Naruto asked as they stared at the stars.

Hmm…A big, huggable fox." Sakura giggled.

"Hmm…I like that." Naruto said as he stared down at his angel and saw a glint in her eyes.

"Then you'll love this."

And with that, a battle between tongues began.

* * *

The two finally backed off after what seemed like eternity. Sakura stared at Naruto, before deciding to do what she'd been thinking about since they had first kissed. Naruto suddenly fell backwards onto the blanket as he looked up only to find Sakura eagerly removing her blouse. As Sakura removed the second to last button, Naruto's hands shot up and clasped around hers. Sakura looked at him confused, wondering what the heck he was doing.

"Naruto…what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing, Sakura-Chan?"

"I want you, Naruto-Kun…all of you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he understood what Sakura was trying to do. He wasn't trained for this! Sakura leaned forward to initiate another kiss before Naruto quickly pushed her up and back onto her knees.

"Sakura, we don't have to do this." Naruto said as he got out from underneath her.

"Naruto, I've learned the hard way that ninjas never live long lives, so we should experience what we can while we have loved ones. I love you, Naruto-Kun, and I want you to have my virginity. Why wouldn't you want that?" Sakura pleaded

"I do! But…(sigh)…Sakura, you don't know me…..not well enough and I don't know you either, a relationship grows steadily, right? And I thought that sexual things were done later in dating."

Sakura sighed as she hung her head as Naruto was completely right in his logic. "No, you're right, Naruto. I don't know why but I'm scared that I'll lose you just like I lost Rick."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura. "I'm not going anywhere. That's a promise." Sakura started crying happily as she heard his oath. If there was one thing she'd learned about Naruto, it was that he could do the impossible and that he always kept his promises.

_'Thank you, Naruto'_

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked back to Sakura's apartment in relative silence. It was a happy and thankful silence, and Sakura placed her head on Naruto's shoulder as he led her forward, only nudging her to keep her awake. After a little while though, Naruto moved to pick Sakura up and as he carried her in a princess fashion. Sakura remembered that her skirt was so short and quickly eeped and pressed her legs close together while she hid in Naruto's shirt once more.

Finally arriving at her apartment, Naruto set Sakura down gently, keeping her steady until she was able to stay up on her own. Sakura quickly turned around and took in her new boyfriend's looks and his smile and quickly showed one of her own, but it was a smile that was just for him.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for tonight. It was…it was truly amazing."

"It was worth it."

"And…well…th-thank you for stopping me."

"You almost had me"

"Hmm?"

"Sakura-Chan, it's really hard to say no to you, especially when you're dressed like that."

Sakura blushed before moving in for a goodnight kiss. Naruto quickly obliged and a slight play of tongues was exchanged. Knowing how late it was, Naruto was the first to break it off. Sakura put on a fake pouting face.

(Laugh) "Next time you want to do…that…I won't stop you."

Sakura moved to tiptoe in front of Naruto while whispering, "Next time, I won't be wearing clothes."

A shiver went down Naruto's spine as Sakura quickly moved to her door and went in, leaving a stunned Naruto to perversely think of the possibilities.

**Well, I hope that that was up to all of your expectations, both perverted and sweet. Review and I'll promise to read them like I always do!**


	6. New Turns and Twists

**Hey all! Welcome back to the story!**

**Previously, on Smile in the Darkness...**

_A shiver went down Naruto's spine as Sakura quickly moved to her door and went in, leaving a stunned Naruto to perversely think of the possibilities._

* * *

**And Now, the continuation,**

**Chap 6: New Turns and Twists**

After Naruto was able to relieve himself of his deep thoughts for Sakura, he looked up in time to see a hawk in the night sky. A personal hawk that was meant for specific things, such as calling all officers of Root to the sanctuary. This hawk however was a calling for him to personally return at once.

Naruto moved away from the residential community of Konoha to the south east side of town, and walked toward the backup strategy base, in case of invasions, and if the Hokage tower was blown to smithereens. Naruto didn't bother with the door. He scaled the wall up thirty feet before jumping the remainder over to the other side where he continued forward through the grounds and into the building before him.

As Naruto entered the main chamber, he stopped in front of the hokage's seat of power. He quickly sent out chakra out of his tattoo on his right shoulder into the dragon's mouth to the right of the seat. A door opened for a second before closing once again. By that time however, Naruto was through the entryway and proceeded down the spiraling staircase that followed.

As he moved down, he passed an Anbu at every door. These Anbu however were his brethren, brothers and sisters he had grown up with. It was a regular duty for the younger generation of Root to guard the sacred areas and to make sure that any unwanted guests never talked again.

Naruto finally arrived at a door where two Root officers stood. As he moved forward, the door opened to reveal a wall of flames. The two Root officers set out with him, walking through the flamed walkway, the flames barely missing them. As they arrived at the exit, the two Root walked back as Naruto strode out to the red bridge that opened out into the cavern below Konoha.

Naruto walked out to the middle of the bridge. The bridge used to terrify all of ROOT once, but now, a fear of heights could simply kill off the weakest of them. ROOT was made for the strong. And if you weren't strong, then you weren't in ROOT; simple as that. Naruto moved his head down and kneeled deeply, his face an inch from the ground. A man proceeded to walk out the other side.

Bandages covered the man's left eye and his entire left arm. He walked with a cane, but all of ROOT had seen him in battle and knew how much he used the cane for show. This man was their leader, ROOT General and almost equal to the Hokage of Konoha.

"Welcome, Naruto."

"I am pleased to be back, Danzo-Sama."

"How is your assignment going? Is it proceeding according to plan?"

"I am keeping Haruno-San protected as we speak. I have a squad of my clones guarding the area at all times. The Haruno seems to trust me wholeheartedly just as I do for her safety."

"Good…Very Good. Rise, Naruto and follow me."

"As you wish, Danzo-Sama."

Danzo turned to walk out from whence he came and Naruto followed him, two steps behind him. He was Danzo's right hand, the closest that anyone would ever get to Danzo's level of trust and gratitude.

"How is your side mission going?"

"Uchiha Sasuke will vote for your side Danzo-Sama when the time is right. He thinks much like you do, I believe. He trusts in the village and thinks of its protection above his own."

"Remember Naruto that sometimes, we must burn down the village in order to kill off all of the diseases that plague us."

"May I speak freely, Danzo-Sama?"

"You may."

"Why destroy the entirety of the Leaf? Can't we just exile those that plague our blood and will of fire?"

"You must understand my young apprentice, there are some that have an ill wanted will of fire and some of those are in a high position of power. Take Hiashi Hyuuga for instance. He gives out his generous charities and in exchange he gets a high percentage of the council's votes to be the head of the council? Men like that deserve to follow, nothing more, nothing less."

"Forgive me, Danzo-Sama. I misspoke out of turn."

"You are a trusted member of my organization, Naruto. I trust in your thoughts and judgment. Your loyalty to Konoha is admirable, but your loyalty to me must stay intact in these delicate times."

"They will, my lord. I have given my word to you, and my word is my law."

"Good. I hear that you have made a personal task?"

"M-My lord?"

"An…angel, perhaps one could call it?"

Naruto stiffened.

"Yes, my lord." Naruto replied solemnly. "I am sorry, my emotions have escaped for some time now, and I don't know how or why."

"Nonsense. It is perfectly acceptable for you to be with the heir to the Harunos. In fact, I would endorse it for my right hand. But remember, she is to know none of this."

"I couldn't betray you my lord, the tattoo…"

"I know, but words are a fickle thing, thoughts are simple."

"Is that all my Lord?"

"Yes. Be gone."

As Naruto left Danzo's presence, Danzo smiled. He would have the Haruno's vote. As long as this supposed relationship lasted, he would rule this village.

* * *

Sasuke hated these council meetings. Since he had turned sixteen four months ago, he had done nothing but attend these meetings which accomplished nothing whatsoever. The council members were in deadlocks constantly, and Sasuke had to keep rejecting offers for his 'clan' even though he was the only one left at the moment of it. These bribes were what made bills become laws and frankly, Sasuke was sick of it.

He had asked some of the others about the bribes and found that out of the fourteen spots; five were against the bribes and three only accepted it if it was for the good of the village. The other six believed in using them so much that they got their way most of the time.

Sasuke watched as a man entered the room. The man walked with a cane in his hand and bandages all over his left side. For some reason, the camp of bribers acknowledged this man and respected him. Sasuke felt like this man was dangerous. He didn't let out killer intent like most shinobi, but he had a look that promised torture to those that did not give him what he wanted.

The man's name was Danzo Shimura. He wasn't one of the councilman but he had the power of a quarter of the shinobi forces. The only one higher than him was the Hokage, and Hiashi Hyuuga who as Head Councilman completed the last quarter to include the whole shinobi force. These three men controlled the ninja village of Konoha.

Lately however, Danzo had started to be making a move on economic issues. His products were selling high and production was low. It was as if he owned the bank but that company was owned by the Namikaze clan, and while they were a lost clan, their functioning leaders should have kept the bank from doing anything reckless. If only there had been a Namikaze heir when the fourth Hokage died sixteen years ago. Sasuke smirked at the thought that they could have been the same age and been friends, much like the older Ino-Shika-Cho Trio who now lead their clans on the council. Still, he should look into the accounts. As a councilman, he had the right to check it and as a ninja he had the responsibility to keep the village secure.

As the council adjourned for the evening, Sasuke moved to leave but was stopped as Danzo came up to speak with him.

"Hello Uchiha-san."

"Danzo-San. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I was just inquiring how my apprentice Naruto is doing in your squad."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Naruto was this man's student? This was his mentor? If so, he had to tell Sakura._

"He is doing well. I had no idea that he was a part of your faction."

"He was entrusted into my care by the late Hokage. May he rest in peace. I have looked after him since the day he was born."

'_Day he was born? And by the fourth?'_

"Care to explain that?"

"Naruto was born on the day that the Kyubii attacked Konoha. His parents died that night."

Naruto's parents died on that terrible night? Sasuke knew what Naruto must have been feeling, having no family.

"To what ninja clan did Naruto come from? He never did tell me his surname."

"That I cannot. The law forbids it until Naruto's seventeenth birthday, although Naruto is fully aware of his surname. It will simply become public knowledge. Why is it you think that I allowed for him to start to see the village?"

"It wasn't to protect Sakura Haruno?"

"How DID!….No matter, I must go…"

As soon as Danzo left his sight, Sasuke turned and headed for Sakura's apartment. She and Naruto had training today at the Haruno compound and while Sakura had an apartment on the edge of the compound, it was still in line with the training grounds of her ancestors. Sasuke had questions for the both of them and he intended to find out what.

* * *

**Short but I figured that you guys would like to get the next installment. Read and report in!**


	7. Seeing Underneath the Underneath

**Hey All, here's the next Installment. I don't know why but I only got one review for the latest chapter and while I know that it was shorter than the rest, I expected a lot more than it is a twist in the story.**

**Now that my rant is over, let the continuation begin/**

**Smile In The Darkness**

**Chapter 7 Seeing underneath the underneath**

(Three Weeks Later)

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, making different faces at herself but almost all of them included a smile. She was trying to duplicate the smile that she'd given Naruto a few weeks ago, but she simply couldn't. Sakura sighed as she pulled on her sports bra.

Naruto and Sakura had been going steady for a total of three weeks, and the time that they had spent together had been one of magic and amazement. The night of their first date had left Sakura naked for Naruto and he'd resisted her.

Sakura loved the challenge that he had proposed after their evening had come to a close. Sakura could choose any time she wanted and she now knew what she wanted for her birthday exactly two months and a week from now. By that time, She would have the puzzle that was Naruto unlocked and begging her to let him have his way with her. Sakura would just have to wait and keep herself in control because believe it or not, these past weeks had shown that Naruto was the one that went slow in the relationship.

The day after the first date, Sakura had opened her door to see none other than Naruto there with a bouquet of roses for her. She had smiled and hugged Naruto before Naruto surprised her and pounced on her lips, leaving her gasping for air as his tongue grazed her lips. Sakura had promptly thrown the roses backwards before pulling Naruto into her apartment. After about thirty minutes or so of frenching each other, Naruto had pulled back to separate. Sakura, being one of passion had sucked on Naruto's neck and now Naruto still showed signs of the hicke that Sakura had given him.

Sakura sighed at the memory. She'd been so happy then. And Naruto had seemed…what was the word…ah, happier. Since that night, Naruto had been smiling nonstop whenever he knew that Sakura was around. This in turn had left Sakura smiling and her friends had loved that fact as the village seemed to rejoice as their 'cherry blossom' bloomed once again, as Naruto had called it.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang before a door was opened and closed. Sakura knew that it was Naruto. He was the only one who rang the bell before walking in. She had to go to the door every day for a week when he came over and finally she had yelled at him to just walk in. Naruto had chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly, which Sakura had taken for his being nervous, and laughed at her actions.

"Don't you look beautiful today?"

Sakura turned to face her loving boyfriend and smiled brightly. Naruto was wearing a loose black t-shirt and green camo pants followed by his traditional black boots. Sakura saw how his muscles looked behind it and took a chance to take in the sight before her.

Naruto took the chance to look at Sakura's attire as well. Sakura had switched out of her usual red vest and skirt for a pair of black short spandex shorts and a pink sports bra. To say that Sakura was making him aroused would be an understatement. How could he spar against her if she looked so delicate?

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me."

Sakura led Naruto out of her apartment and down through the Haruno district. Her relatives looked at Naruto with a newfound respect. As Sakura walked hand in hand with Naruto, she remembered back to her first weekend at home after she had started dating Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback)

Sakura walked into the main house of the Haruno. Being the next head of the family, she should be used to entering such a place as this, but she couldn't help but feel pressured every time she entered. Sakura opened the door at the end of the hall and proceeded forward until she reached the end of the carpet. Sakura quickly bowed and stayed that way, keeping her eyes down.

"Sakura, sweetheart, there is no need to bow for the head of your own house." A man stated who sat in a chair before her.

"I'm sorry father. I'm just too used to it." Sakura stated as she lifted her body up to her knees.

"Nothing wrong with it dear. You're just being respectful to your parents." A woman said seated right next to Sakura's father.

"Of course mother. I-I couldn't do anything worse than the way I've acted lately."

Sakura's mother spoke then. "Sakura, we allowed you time to get over your mental issues and we even gave you space to give you some freedom and time to grow in yourself."

"I am thankful for that, mother."

"I am glad. These last few days however, you have been acting strange, my dear. Is everything alright in your team?"

"Of course mother."

"Are you having trouble with the new team member? If you are, we can always-"

"NO!" Sakura shouted immediately before realizing her mistake and blushed.

"Sakura! You've never yelled in front of us before, what exactly have you been doing these past few days?"

"N-n-nothing."

"A Haruno never stutters." Mr. Haruno moved his hand till he massaged his chin, thinking for all of five seconds before sighing and looking at his wife. "It's her teammate."

"I thought as much, dear."

"What? Sasuke and I are fine."

"Not him, dear. Your new teammate, Naruto, I believe his name is."

(Gulp) "W-What about him?"

"There you go again. Stuttering. A stutter to a Haruno indicates a nervous action to both personas. Sakura, sweetheart, are you infatuated with this 'Naruto' character?"

"W-why…why would you say that?"

"My dear, you're blushing."

Sakura started breathing deeply.

"Sakura, calm down, we are not mad at you. We can't disagree with matters of the heart. He must be your second love."

"My what?"

(Sigh)"…Maki…would you explain? I hate talking about it…"

"I know, Yuki…Sakura. The Haruno females in the clan experience what is deep traumatic loss. This usually revolves around someone they've lost close to them. But in rare cases, such as yourself, it is in your loved one."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, what we're saying is that you never truly loved Rick."

"What? Of course I did! I…"

"You did…in a way…but tell me…is Naruto the same feeling?"

"…No…He…He's so much better…"

"This event only occurs around every three generations of Harunos, but Sakura, we must approve of Naruto first for this family. Bring him to us in the next three weeks, okay?"

"R-Right."

"Don't stutter."

"Sorry, father."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Sakura wondered how she would ask Naruto to see her parents now that her deadline was rapidly catching up to her. She had thought that she had all the time in the world and then she had checked the calendar and it was only a week away. Sakura sighed as she and Naruto arrived at her personal training grounds.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this, Sakura?"

"Straight on hand to hand combat, no weapons, no jutsus."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready."

Naruto got into his stance. His right hand bent at a sixty degree angle in front of his left hand. Sakura took a basic fist stance and after a second the two lashed out at each other. Naruto sent his right hand forward, but Sakura's left hand swatted it out of the way as her right hand pushed forward. Naruto sidestepped to the right and sent his leg upward to Sakura's gut but Sakura slammed her hands upon his knee and pushed herself up into a jump and landed two feet away before spinning around and smirking at Naruto.

"Is that all you got, Fox?"

"Not even close, my Angel."

And the two got into it once more.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

As the sun moved forward in the sky, two figures laid underneath a shady tree as they breathed in deeply. Sakura breathed hard as her gut hurt from all of the kicks and punches that Naruto had given her. She had bruises there and all over her entire body. If this had been a real fight, there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Naruto would have won. On the bright side, Sakura's head had found itself laid itself against Naruto's stomach as it moved up and down in a slow movement.

Naruto on the other hand was actually worn out. He couldn't concentrate during the fight. Every time she had moved, her muscles and womanly curves had played seduction on him and his betraying eyes and he'd received a good punch or two from Sakura in return. And if Naruto was sure of anything, Sakura could sure hit hard!

"Hey…(breathe)…Naruto?"

"Yeah…Sakura?"

"I want you…to meet my parents."

"I…I don't know, Sakura-Chan. They might not approve of an orphan like me."

"Nonsense. Besides, even if they hate you, I'll never hate you."

Naruto chuckled. "I know… okay, so when do we meet them?"

"Later. First, let's go back and change."

"Okay."

Sakura walked into her apartment, dragging Naruto inside after he had suddenly stopped. She thought that he had been checking her out, but quickly dismissed it. I mean, come on, she was just wearing some workout clothes that barely covered her and…okay so he had a right to check her out. Sakura stopped and turned to face Naruto, a full on blush upon her face.

"Okay, I'm going to change now, so just do whatever it is that you do to get clean and I'll meet you back here in say, ten minutes?"

"Okay, should I change into another set of clothes?"

"Naw, you should look presentable enough."

And with that, Sakura walked up the stairs and into her room. Naruto looked around the place before heading upstairs himself to find a shower. He found one right away. It was across from Sakura's room, and Naruto knocked before entering. It would be bad if Naruto walked in on Sakura.

Naruto quickly closed the door and turned the water on hot. The water warmed up and Naruto quickly unlaced his boots. Next, he took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants before pulling down his boxers. Naruto folded them on the sink counter, for when he got out.

Naruto walked into the shower and sighed lightly as the water cascaded down his body. Naruto leaned his body against the wall of the shower, loving the feel of the pleasant spray. Naruto's thoughts drifted to what Danzo had said and smiled.

He could have a happy ever after. He didn't have to worry about repercussions or about hurting Sakura too much. She said that she'd be his, and while Naruto wasn't too possessive over most things, this girl was something he wanted badly.

After about five minutes or so, Naruto leaned back and quickly scrubbed the dirt and grime out of his hair and off his body. Naruto turned the water off and turned to grab a towel on the rack. Naruto with his eyes closed continued to search for a towel but to no avail. Finally, Naruto opened his eyes to see the towel. But still, there was none.

Sakura didn't keep her towels in the bathroom? Did she simply walk out naked? Naruto shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. She had this house all to herself. There was no need to worry about others seeing her. Naruto sighed as he reached for his boxers.

* * *

(A couple minutes earlier)

Sakura closed the door to her room and sighed deeply. If Naruto continued to ogle her, how was she supposed to keep herself away from Naruto for three months?!

Sakura stripped off her sports bra and threw it into the laundry hamper, quickly followed by her black shorts. Sakura stood naked in her room and noticed that some things were back in place like they were a week ago.

'_The cleaners must have dropped_ _by_' Sakura thought as she went to grab a towel from her dresser. The cleaners had taken probably every towel in her bathroom, but apparently they had also taken all but one towel from her bedroom as well. The white towel that remained would barely cover her as it was.

Sakura wrapped the towel around her and then tucked it in for good measure. Sakura sat down on her bed and then looked at her full length mirror. Sakura had to admit that Naruto was right to look at her. Her curves were somehow in all the right places and her breasts were of an ample size. The fact was proven a second later as the towel fell clear off Sakura's front and dropped to her sides.

Sakura starred at her breasts in the mirror. They looked so ripe and luscious. If Naruto saw them, then Sakura had little doubt that he'd be all over her in no time. Sakura was so engrossed in her thoughts that it was too late when a soft feminine hand squeezed her breast lightly.

Sakura let out a soft moan in pleasure as the hand continued to play with her left breast, teasing it every few seconds. Sakura's eyes opened and looked at her reflection to see that it was her hand, her own hand that was doing this to her!

Sakura slowly stopped what her hand was doing and just raised her other hand to match where it was. Sakura looked back at her reflection and smiled lightly. Sakura starred off into nothing as she thought of Naruto behind her and let her own hands do the dirty work. Sakura moaned repeatedly as her hands repeated their actions slowly and then fast before she felt her right hand slowly slide down her chest to her hips before she felt it again as it traversed up her leg. Sakura moaned deeply as her right hand pushed her to arousal as it circled her lower region, begging for the nerves to allow it to push forward.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at herself. Her left hand stopped at her breast as her right hand stayed right before her lower entrance. A small trail of something nearly clear showed coming down her thighs. Sakura readjusted her eyes to herself and saw how she looked. Her hair was a mess, and her body had sheen of sweat encasing it.

Sakura quickly wrapped the towel around her once more before heading to her door. If she was going to masturbate, then she'd do it in the shower, where Naruto wouldn't hear her scream. Sakura was a screamer and she'd almost been caught once by her mother in her earlier years, but now, she'd given herself a safe place to do it and not have to clean herself off later.

Sakura opened her bedroom door and looked around. No one was in the hallway. Good. As Sakura moved out across the hallway, her hormones begged for her fingers again and Sakura had to hold in her moaning. As Sakura opened the bathroom door, she quickly dropped the towel and began her march to the shower. She didn't take another step after that.

* * *

(Present Time)

The only sound in the bathroom was the whoosh of the towel hitting the tile. Naruto stood naked a little bent over as his hand reached for his boxers. Sakura stood with her hands at her side, her figure in full view.

Sakura's eyes widened. Why was Naruto in her bathroom? Why was he naked? And why wasn't he covering himself up?!

As for Naruto, he for the first time in his life was left stunned; Stunned at the beauty that lay before his very eyes. Sure, he had had sex education in ROOT but he'd never seen breasts or a naked feminine chest or… wow. He never knew that the lower region of girls could look so…wow.

Sakura slowly bent down to pick up her dropped towel before forcing her hands to obey her and lift it up and stop just above her breasts, covering her front by the sheer length of the towel. Sakura's other persona was screaming at her to drop the towel and ride on top of Naruto, but Sakura had other plans. Sakura moved forward and before Naruto could do anything, Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest, the towel covering the space between them and keeping their frontal areas covered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Sakura. He breathed in Sakura's scent and looked down in amazement to see a firm but small butt winking at him. Before Naruto could stop himself, his hands moved down and squeezed Sakura's ass.

Sakura yelped as she pushed herself deeper into Naruto. In fact, she pushed right into Naruto's manhood and yelped again as she felt the towel wrapped around his length and touch her sensitive skin. Sakura skin was on fire already and she didn't need this torture as well.

As Sakura moaned softly, she whispered to Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you in here?"

"I was getting cleaned up."

"Dang it. I should have knocked."

"No, you're not used to it. By the way, why is there only one towel?"

"The cleaners took the rest of them for washing."

"Oh."

Sakura moaned as Naruto shifted a bit. "Naruto, if we don't do something fast, then I'm going to ask for you to fuck me hard. No, not ask, beg. I'll beg."

"Okay, um…close your eyes…"

"Okay…"

Sakura closed her eyes and felt Naruto back away. The towel fell away and Sakura felt Naruto brush past her. She heard Naruto pull on his boxers before she heard the door shut behind him. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bathroom and sighed as she turned on the water and walked in. The water was cold. Good. She would need all the cold water that she could get.

* * *

(A half hour later)

Sakura and Naruto walked out of Sakura's apartment with giant blushes on their faces. After Sakura had changed into a green skirt and a pink blouse, they had talked about the event and decided to not mention it to anyone.

"You can't even hint at it in front of my parents, Naruto."

"Why not?"

"They're really good at judging relationships. If you hint, they'll know."

"They'll know we did everything sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I don't want them to find out when they first meet you!"

"Huh…you're just delaying the inevitable Sakura-Chan."

"Never said I wasn't, Naruto-Kun."

With that over with, Sakura reached forward and knocked on the door three times, then proceeded to smooth out her dress. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and Sakura smiled. Suddenly however, Naruto's hand moved down and squeezed her ass and Sakura let out a soft moan in response before turning and glaring at Naruto.

"Sakura, would you forgive me for anything?"

"Of course, Naru…"

Naruto plunged the lips deep into Sakura. Sakura took in a breath of Naruto's scent in what was supposed to be air and sighed into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto bent down further and Sakura's right leg popped out at a ninety degree angle. Naruto licked his tongue gently on Sakura's bottom lip to ask for entry and Sakura quickly obliged.

(Cough)(Cough)

Sakura looked towards the coughing sound to see her mother standing in the doorway, her eyes on the both of them.

**That's all. Hope you liked my pun on the underneath the clothes. x) Please Read and review. That's really the only way to know how my story is progressing.**


	8. The Parents

**Hey guys, this chapter has been edited and re posted due to thankful reviews, please sit back and Enjoy!**

**SD **

**Chap 8: The Parents**

Sakura and Naruto walked out of Sakura's apartment with giant blushes on their faces. After Sakura had changed into a green skirt and a pink blouse, they had talked about the event and decided to not mention it to any one and absolutely! no one. Sakura reminded Naruto as they walked.

"You can't even hint at it in front of my parents, Naruto."

"Why not?"

Sakura sighed as she tightened her grip on her pillow on her chest. For the first time in my life, everything is perfect. _Rick, watch me from heaven and let nothing come between me and Naruto_. "They're really good at judging relationships. If you hint, they'll know."

"They'll know we did everything sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I don't want them to find out when they first meet you!"

"Huh…you're just delaying the inevitable Sakura-Chan."

"Never said I wasn't, Naruto-Kun."

With that over with, Sakura reached forward and knocked on the door three times, then proceeded to smooth out her skirt. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and Sakura smiled. Suddenly however, Naruto's hand moved down and squeezed her ass and Sakura let out a soft moan in response before remembering where she was turned and glaring at Naruto.

"Sakura, would you forgive me for anything?"

_Why would he ask something as stupid as that?_ "Of course, Naru…"

Naruto plunged the lips deep into Sakura. Sakura took in a breath of Naruto's scent in what was supposed to be air and sighed into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto bent down further and Sakura's right leg popped out at a ninety degree angle. Naruto licked his tongue gently on Sakura's bottom lip to ask for entry and Sakura quickly obliged.

(Cough)(Cough)

Sakura looked towards the coughing sound to see her mother standing in the doorway, her eyes on the both of them. Sakura quickly pulled away from Naruto and looked away from him at her mother with a nervous smile. Naruto chuckled before looking straight at Mrs. Haruno.

"So…you must be Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet the mother of this amazing girl beside me."

"Aw, how sweet. Would you please come in? Maki will want to meet with you."

"Of course." Naruto nodded before Sakura quicjkly passed her mother, Naruto quickly behind her.

_ 'She's just like how I was at that age' _Sakura's mother thought as she closed the door to the Haruno residence.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall, Sakura at his side. Naruto thought that Sakura's apartment looked nice; this place was off the charts. Naruto would have never guessed that Sakura was rich, not with the way she acted and dressed. Sure she knew manners and etiquette but all major clans knew that.

At last, Naruto and Sakura entered the living room where a pink haired man and woman sat next to each other. As Naruto walked forward, the man stood up and greeted Naruto with a firm handshake. Naruto winced as he held in the pain in his entire arm. What was it and the Haruno household that made them so strong physically?

The pink haired man laughed. "Sorry about that, since we have a mind that is nearly unbreakable, we need to only train the body and after fifteen long generations, we now have the genes for a strong muscular handshake."

"It-It's quite alright." Naruto stated as he gingerly flexed his hand trying to find out if what he had just said was true.

"Now, to business. Please, let us sit with our counterparts."

Naruto and Haruno-San sat down next to their loved ones. The Haruno parents' eyes watched as Sakura ever so slightly moved closer to Naruto and Naruto to her. They had some questions for Naruto and they were going to get them answered.

"So, Naruto-San, what do you intend to do with my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"Sakura-Chan, it's okay. He has a point." Naruto placed his hand into Sakura's and gave a gentle squeeze. Sakura visibly relaxed. "Well, Haruno-San, I'm always trying to be an honest person, so I'll tell you the truth, I have no idea what do with this angel"

"Angel?" sakura's mother asked.

"U-Um" Naruto began.

"It's his pet name for me mother."

"Oh, sorry continue."

"And while I don't know, I do know that I want to get to know all there is to know about Sakura-Chan. I can't stand being apart from her and I can't sit by when she talks with another guy, so I figure that I should be that guy who's always around her and can protect her."

"Hmm, your words sound true, but ninja are deceptive. How far have you gone with my daughter?"

"Dad! That's personal."

"You're my daughter sweetheart, I only want the best for you."

"He is the best! He's the Fox! Hmpf!" Sakura slapped her hands above her mouth, but it was too late. The Haruno parents widened their eyes before turning to look at Naruto who had gone pale.

Sakura started for the door, Naruto quickly excusing himself and chasing after her. Naruto stopped her after she had turned the corner and found her to be crying her eyes out. Naruto touched her shoulders only for her to pull away and look back up at Naruto's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun! I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have but they were mocking you as not the best, and you are! You're the best in the village! You're the best boyfriend ever! And I'm sure you'll be great in bed! I'm sorry."

Sakura leaned into Naruto as he swayed from side to side and rubbed her back in circular motions.

"There, there Sakura-Chan, I believe you. But I think that we can trust your parents. I'm not the best, but I'll never fail you…ever. That's a promise of a lifetime…And someday…I'll see how we both are in bed…"

Sakura sniffed as she hugged Naruto tightly. At the end of the hall, a camera watched the encounter, and Maki and Yuki sighed as they turned the camera off.

"He'll make a fine husband."

"That he will. But I'm concerned about one more thing."

"Is it that?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After a couple more minutes, Sakura and Naruto found themselves back where they once were on the couch.

"I promise Naruto-San, I only have one more question."

"Ask away, Haruno-San."

"Do you know your last name?"

"…I do…but there's no point in having a surname if you're the last of your clan."

"Nonsense, being a male, you can repopulate your clan, can you not?"

"I will eventually and by then I'll use my surname, but in ANBU, especially the sector I'm in, we have no last names."

"I understand. Well," everyone stood up and Maki extended his hand to the side, "would you care to stay for dinner?"

* * *

The moon rose high up into the sky and Sakura lay down on her bed satisfied. Her parents had approved of Naruto! Her dad never asked people to stay for dinner unless he generally acknowledged them and he'd asked Naruto to stay for dinner. Her mother had apparently loved the scene that happened on her own porch, and as Sakura was cleaning dishes; her mother had stated that she used to do that with Sakura's father all the time, except they were able to stop before her parents caught her.

Sakura had blushed and when she walked back into the dining room, she found Naruto laughing with her father over how Sakura ran around naked in the compound chasing a pink fox when she was little.

SHE HAD BEEN FIVE! It's not that funny, but Naruto had teased her about it on the way home. Once they had entered the house however, Naruto had quickly stated that it was later and pounced on Sakura; and they found themselves on her couch for the next two hours just frenching and feeling the other's body against their own.

When they had finally stopped, Naruto said that he would see her tomorrow since they had a mission for a couple days outside the village. He quickly pecked Sakura on the lips before telling her to have sweet dreams and left the house; all the while leaving Sakura in a daze until a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

_"Chidori!"_

Sasuke plunged his lightning fist through another rock ninja. The team had been sent out into the front lines to destroy a bridge that could aid the rock supply line. Kakashi had smirked when he read their mission thinking back to his own team destroying a bridge in the last world war. Though Kakashi had a mission to go on and couldn't be placed on their regular squad, he wished them the best of luck.

"Uchiha-San, let us fall back to the camp for now, we have killed the scouting party so they'll take about five hours for them to realize."

"Yes, let us return and rest while we can."

Sasuke lead his squad back to base two miles away. They'd been put on patrol while the others rested up before the main mission. Sasuke smirked as he remembered what the council had stated.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"For this mission, we will be assigning Naruto-San as the commanding officer with Sasuke as his back up and Sakura as the head field medic."

"What?! Why?"

The question came from one of the other councilman.

"Naruto is an ex Anbu and highly regarded for his skills and leadership. In this high class mission, he is the best suited for the job."

"It will be an honor leading this mission, My Council."

"Lead it well, Naruto-San."

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

The councilman who assigned the mission was right. Nine others had joined them for the mission including Ino as another field medic. The others came from smaller less known clans but they knew what to do well, and they had all reached Chunnin in rank. So they had eight Chunnin, three Jounin, and an Anbu. They should at least be able to put up a fight against the battalion of four hundred or so ninja that guarded the supply routes near the bridge. Sasuke sighed as they reached the camp. He signaled for his three chunnin to leave him and walked over to the table where he saw Naruto staring at the map of Rock country and writing something down.

"What's up, Dope?"

"Hey Teme." Naruto signaled for him to come forward. Sasuke saw a list of jutsus and started to wonder what Naruto was up to.

"Naruto, I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Who was your teacher?"

"I cannot speak his name, but I believe that you know that."

"Then let me guess, Danzo Shimura?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke in wonder. "How did you know?"

"He told me so. Naruto, I don't trust him"

"Why not? He's a great man with a great vision."

"A great vision doesn't always work out."

Naruto chuckled. "In every jutsu, there is a drawback. Such is the price to everything we learn of someone and of ourselves."

"Then you…"

"I know that…'he' doesn't seem like a guy to trust, but Sasuke, he raised me. What can I do to the man who did that for me? I'd be nothing without him. He gives me a path."

"But you're making your own path now. You're going out with Sakura as I recall."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, and I only put on one hundred percent when Danzo found out and approved of the relationship. He's like a father to me."

"I understand."

"I am glad." Naruto turned to Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew that he was a force that could change this world.

"Naruto, has Danzo ever told you your surname?"

"No, but I researched and found out. I told him shortly after."

"Does your clan have…dealings in the bank of Konoha?"

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"(Sigh)…Naruto what is your surname?"

"I will not tell anyone until I can trust them completely."

"Is that person Sakura?"

"Well…yeah…" Naruto chuckled, "I guess I do trust her with my whole life."

"You should tell her, and then maybe in five years, you'll tell me. Although, I think I know. Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Now, are the plans almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be explaining them in an hour."

"Good. That leaves me time to rest."

"You do that."

Sasuke walked off and as Naruto turned back to face the map, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. Naruto turned once again to find his angel hugging him. Naruto quickly sighed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her heavenly scent.

"You need rest too."

Naruto laughed lightly. "…of course I do…but I've got the plan pretty much mapped out."

"Good…then follow me"

Sakura dragged Naruto over to the sleeping area and quickly pulled Naruto into the girl's tent. Of the four girls that had come on their mission, Sakura was the only one in here at the moment. Sakura practically through Naruto onto the sleeping bag before landing on top of him herself.

"Sakura-Chan, what's this about?"

"We've both been so busy these past few days and I just want an hour of your time."

Sakura snuggled into Naruto and after a few minutes she was fast asleep on top of him, breathing silently. Naruto looked at Sakura's face and couldn't help but feel like this was where she belonged. Right here in his arms.

Sakura was right about the fact that they'd not had much time together as a couple. Two weeks ago, they had met Sakura's parents, they'd had each other in their arms and then, nothing. They had had four missions since then, and for some reason or another, Naruto had been in charge of all of them. They all had to do with the war and Naruto had been concentrated on that. Sakura on the other hand had been doing her shifts at the hospital teaching a new batch of medical ninja in the arts of mixing medicine and keeping one's focus. Basically, every time they met, they would just snuggle together on the couch, on a chair, in the streets…and now in a bed. But it worked for them in these stressful times. And, Naruto had to admit, he loved this feeling of closeness with Sakura. They weren't all lovey dovey as people thought they were, they just showed their affections for the other when they could. It wasn't their fault that they overdid it to make up for lost time.

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed Sakura's back in a counter clockwise manner. Sakura moan happily as she snuggled more before opening her eyes to look at a smiling Naruto. She had told Naruto how she loved massages and now Naruto rubbed her back to wake her up. It had to be the best thing she had told him about her yet.

"It's time."

Sakura nodded before the both of them left the tent, not realizing that a pair of eyes watched them from underneath her covers. Ino sighed as she wished that Sasuke could be like that. '_Oh well, he's great in bed. And he'll always be better than Naruto to me'_

* * *

**There you have it. I bet you thought I would add a lemon but...NOOO! Next time, you'll enjoy the chapter for the bridge and my own combo of jutsus!**

**NARUSAKU FOREVER! Signed by Timberwolfe**


	9. The Bridge

**Welcome back everyone to SD!**

**I have read the reviews and have found them to be great and good in time and in manner so here you go!**

**SD**

**The Bridge**

Nine ninja stood in formation before Naruto, with Sasuke on his right and Sakura on his left. Naruto began the meeting while pointing to the table in front of all of them.

"As I understand it, we have to get from here at the border forty miles away to Dagger's Tip, where we will take out the bridge."

Everyone nodded and a few of the Chunnin looked worried about facing so many ninja.

"Zaka-San"

A teenager of about fourteen looked up at Naruto. He had brown hair and like Kakashi, had injured his right eye on a previous mission. Zaka was a distant relative of the Hyuuga clan and his left eye had the power of the Byagukan except without the veins protruding from his brain. It was useful as enemies did not know that he could see the area around him.

"Yes, Naruto-Sama?"

"I hear that you have developed your own jutsu."

"I-I have sir, but it's not that useful."

"I would disagree. I have to ask, can you apply it to others?"

"That was my main objective, so yes I can."

"Excellent. For those who don't know, would you please show it?"

Zaka nodded as he placed his hands in an X with his fingers bent in a circle. Everyone watched as wind swept around him for a second before he was six inches above the ground, his hands at his side. Their eyes widened as he stretched out his arms towards his fellow ninja and as he passed each of them they all rose six inches for a couple seconds before settling down on the earth once more.

"It makes tracking almost useless unless they have your scent."

"That's great. They won't have our scent."

"No, but sir, I can't follow others who are faster than me, the wind around their feet will dissipate."

"You have the speed of a Jounin correct?"

"Yes sir, I have been training nonstop for the last three months."

"That'll last for most of us here. Now, Mai, can you show me your _phoenix flash_?"

Mai was a shy girl with dark green hair. Her outfit consisted of camo pants and shirt, giving her a full body illusion of a forest. The only thing different laid in her golden eyes.

"Um…do I have to?"

"Hmm…my plan won't work right if I don't know what your jutsus do?"

"O-Okay, here I go."

Mai walked twenty yards away, before she turned around and started doing six seals. Immediately a giant set of wings on fire appeared on either side of her. As the wings flapped once, Mai moved forward at an incredible rate of a single second. Mai quickly canceled her technique as she dug her feet and hands into the ground and stopped six inches from Naruto.

"How fast can you go without stressing yourself too much?"

"About a hundred yards every second."

All eyes widened as they heard that. Mai would definitely earn a name that included something like the red flash.

"Alright, I'm glad that it's that fast. It should work out. Finally, to the both of you, how long can you maintain those moves?"

"About twenty minutes before I completely drain my chakra, and that's at small bursts. Every second longer and my wings die out. So more like five minutes."

"Same with me, but I still keep about half of my chakra. It doesn't work when I go lower than that on others."

"Okay, then we'll use my chakra to power your moves. Sakura-Chan, you have the best chakra control here, so I'll leave it to you to spread the chakra evenly."

"Okay, Zaka, Mai, stand next to me. Sakura stand behind me and funnel the chakra on my mark. Sasuke, you lead the front with your two squad members to your flanks. Lastly, Ino, take your squad behind Sakura and have two on Zaka's and Mai's sides."

"Roger that."

The teams got into their formation. Naruto nodded to Sakura to start funneling and as the chakra started to flow outwardly, Mai and Zaka groaned as the chakra was so much. Who could have this much chakra to spare?!

Zaka started his jutsu and spread it around the group. Every one lifted off six inches but they all felt as if they were standing on concrete. Zaka looked towards Naruto and wondered how a little more chakra could make it seem like you were on flat ground.

"Now, Mai, I want you to take us up."

"Up? As in the sky?"

"Yes, on a full moon, your flame won't stand out too much. I'm sure of it."

"O-okay."

Mai started her hand signs and at once, the fire wings appeared on either side of her, only this time, Mai's wings were double the original size. Also, a third tail formed, appearing behind her. As Mai finished the last seal, the entire shinobi force was sent out into the night sky.

* * *

Two Rock Chunnin were jumping through the trees when the sky appeared to be brighter. At once, they saw a fiery comet hurtling through the sky at an incredible velocity. It was funny though, wasn't a comet supposed to only have a tail and not three of them?

"Okay Sasuke, when we land, I want you to take out any ninja while we're still in the air. Once on the ground we'll set the explosive tags and as soon as we're done with that, we'll go back into our formations and leave the same way we came in."

"Roger that."

"Okay, here we come."

* * *

Back on the ground, a squad of twenty ninja were sent to guard this bridge. Over the course of the years, there had been three bridges that traversed this mile long canyon. For ninja, they could just go down and come back up, but supplies had to stay on level ground. The fords were twenty miles in either direction and so forty miles was simply too much to ask of any supply route.

The ninja were well hidden, most were using camouflage jutsus and others were combat specialists meant for close combat. The ninja stayed in radio contact and sounded off every five minutes. In fact, it was time for that.

"All members, sound off."

1…2…3…4…6…7…10…11…12…14…15…16…18…19…20

There were missing five ninja, all of them the squad of combat specialist. For them to taken out, what was going on? At that moment, all hell broke loose as a fiery comet crash-landed into the ground.

* * *

"I only got five."

"Alright reports counted for nineteen ninja, so there are fourteen left."

Sasuke and his squad chakra sprinted to the middle of the bridge. Most of Sasuke's team specialized in some sort of explosive combat and would be done in a couple minutes. Naruto signaled for his squad to spread out and take defensive positions. Naruto closed his eyes and delved into his other chakra. His demonic senses picked up movement all around them. They were being surrounded. Naruto smirked.

* * *

"Encircle them and then attack in thirty…"

(Boom)

Two ninja appeared out of thin air as their cloaking jutsus failed under no chakra. The rest of the enemy deactivated their jutsus and began their attack on the Konoha ninjas.

Naruto sprinted forward, and sliced through two ninjas at once, the two kunai in his hands drenched in blood. The other Konoha ninja each took on one other ninja, but it appeared that the remaining two facing Naruto were the enemy squad's leaders.

Sakura backed up as her attacker threw his fist at her. Taijutsu wasn't her main attribute but if this man didn't know how to throw a punch then…

Sakura charged up and her fist in chakra and through it at her enemy. The enemy ninja put up his arms in an attempt to block and was rewarded with bones shattering inside them. Sakura took out a kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around it before flinging it at the enemy's bare chest. The man being unable to use his arms blew up into the space around him, shattering the enemy's morale.

Sakura looked around her and saw that their squad of mainly chunnin were obviously facing Jounin of a high caliber. Sakura put her hands together in a prayer fashion.

The enemy was fighting the intruders and seemed to be winning. The enemy that they were facing may be Konoha, but they were Chunnin if they were lucky. The medical girl though scared the Jesus out of all of them with her bone shattering strength and her use of explosives.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, cherry blossoms appeared around them and to everyone it was different. Each one believed that the blossoms surrounded them before morphing into a replica of Sakura and began to stab them in the most vital areas.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see what her genjutsu had done. She'd been working on it since she had been made a gennin and she thought that she had it done perfectly. Sakura watched as every single enemy started to scream out in pain as they started stabbing themselves in an attempt to kill the blossomed Sakura. The squad moved back into formation as the enemy fell back into the woods screaming their heads off.

The enemy would definitely be coming back in larger numbers but by then, it would be too late. After a minute or two, Sasuke and his squad arrived back at the rendezvous point. Two minutes later, the bridge collapsed for over half a mile. The squad got back in formation and Zaka started his jutsu again. The squad floated to six inches. Mai started her seals.

Suddenly, a kunai whistled past into the squad and nicked Naruto along his arm. Sasuke quickly sent a kunai with an explosive tag at the enemy and two seconds later, the enemy blew up. Mai completed her seals and the squad became a fiery comet once more.

Seventeen minutes later, the group of shinobi landed at their secondary campsite, an extra forty miles downriver and just inside Konoha's borders. Really, with Naruto's chakra, they could add so much to any moves, and be unstoppable.

As the squad separated, Naruto started to wobble. Naruto proceeded to fall until Sakura moved in and caught him. Sakura brought Naruto back up before seating him ten yards away with his back to a log.

"Naruto-Kun, you just used a lot of chakra, you need to rest." Sakura whispered as the squad moved to set up their tents for the night. They would set out for Konoha in the morning.

"Sakura-Chan, I need to tell you something." Naruto whispered.

"What is it?"

"I Love Y-"

Naruto began to shake wildly.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head jerked from left to right, his arm dropping out of Sakura's.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Oh No! Now Naruto is down! What a cliffhanger!**

**Till next time!**

**R X R!**


	10. A Worried Haruno

**Last Time on SD**

_Seventeen minutes later, the group of shinobi landed at their secondary campsite, an extra forty miles downriver and just inside Konoha's borders. Really, with Naruto's chakra, they could add so much to any moves, and be unstoppable._

_As the squad separated, Naruto started to wobble. Naruto proceeded to fall until Sakura moved in and caught him. Sakura brought Naruto back up before seating him ten yards away with his back to a log._

_"Naruto-Kun, you just used a lot of chakra, you need to rest." Sakura whispered as the squad moved to set up their tents for the night. They would set out for Konoha in the morning._

_Sakura-Chan, I need to tell you something." Naruto whispered._

_"What is it?"_

_"I Love Y-"_

_Naruto began to shake wildly._

_"Naruto?"_

_Naruto's head jerked from left to right, his arm dropping out of Sakura's._

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

**And Now the Story Continues**

**SD**

**Chap 10: A Worried Haruno**

Everyone looked and immediately looked away to sense for any sign of the enemy before running over to help.

Meanwhile, foam started to appear from Naruto's lips.

Sakura activated her medical chakra and began to scan Naruto's body as Ino hit Naruto's back to spit the foam out. Sakura focused hard and still she was finding nothing wrong with Naruto's muscles or organs. Was it that kunai that grazed him? Sakura guessed that it must have been poisoned. Sakura focused once more and detected a small virus in his chakra coils. They were eating his chakra! Sakura knew what needed to be done but it could possibly kill Naruto in the process.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto's cerulean eyes and started crying hard. Ino immediately sent the others a fair distance away with the excuse that they needed more room.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered

"Sakura…whatever you have to do, do it…"

"But…you could die…"

"Ha-ha… if only, Sakura, you should know, I have two chakra systems in my body."

"Two?!"

"Yes, I hold a demon inside me. I'm a jailer for it."

So that was how Naruto had so much damn chakra! His starting chakra must have been gigantic and as he trained they grew as well. Well, damn it! The more chakra one had, the more dangerous this operation was.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto…I have to release your chakra from its coils to kill off the virus that's eating it up… I have to bring them to near empty…"

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. A hand suddenly appeared on her cheek, and Sakura looked down towards Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"I hate it when you cry. Please, will you smile for me?"

Sakura laughed bitterly as she put on a brave smile for Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, no matter what, know that I love you always…"

Tears cascaded down Sakura's face as she nodded her head and as Naruto nodded his head, Sakura began the operation.

The squad looked on in wonder as a bright purple chakra the size of an obelisk shot up into the sky like a giant beacon. Slowly, a green and pink chakra started wrapping around the chakra and began squeezing itself against it.

The squad looked to their commanders to see a topless Naruto with a tattoo on his chest, and red chakra charged out of it and joined the outside blue. At the meeting point was Sakura who began to go through hand seals. Only Sasuke could count the sixty or so hand seals Sakura completed before Sakura pressed her glowing hands upon Naruto's chest and the obelisk started to sink back into Naruto.

Sasuke ran forward to see the damage, and immediately unattached his Jounin vest before wrapping it around a nearly topless Sakura. Sakura for her part just starred at Naruto and watched as he breathed at a normal rate. After a couple minutes, Sakura looked towards the squad.

"We need to get Naruto-Kun to Konoha."

"Right. We'll use the combo."

"Do you guys have the chakra?"

"Still have a couple minutes more from Naruto-Sensei. I can also go for ten minutes. At the very least, we get within a ten mile radius of Konoha."

"Okay, let's go."

Outside the gates of Konoha, the guards on patrol suddenly radioed Headquarters about a comet heading for Konoha. Medics and Anbu rushed to the gates and watched as the comet stopped ten yards away from the gate and then somehow floated to the ground. The fire dissipated to show the squad that they'd sent out to destroy the bridge.

The team looked intact, they only looked tired and…every one present saw the state that the commander was in, slightly twitching every few seconds. The medics immediately rushed forward and placed Naruto and the two other Chunnin on stretchers before running for the hospital.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and whispered, "It'll be okay."

"I know, but I can't lose him. I can't go through this again."

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the lobby along with the rest of their squad. They were all worried about Naruto and wondered if he would make it through the night. He was a strong leader and so was Sakura who performed the miraculous jutsu to cleanse Naruto's system. But she didn't look happy at all; in fact, she looked miserable.

"Friends of Naruto-San?"

Sakura immediately ran for the doctor, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Is he okay?!"

"He's fine. His chakra was at less than a single percent, but he's steadily climbing higher as time goes on. He'll be weak for the next couple weeks however, so I would recommend that he receive no missions for a week after he's discharged."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you family?"

"Well, no…but…"

"Then I'm sorry. Only family may stay with a critical patient."

"Doctor, he has no family, and Sakura here is the one who did the operation AND she's his girlfriend."

"Y-You're the one? You're Sakura-Chan?"

"H-How did you?"

"The patient has been asking for you the entire time. Okay, I will make an exception. You can come with me, the rest can visit later."

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed low.

The doctor turned and signaled for Sakura to follow. Once they passed the lobby, they moved to the third floor, one reserved for special cases and highly powerful ninja. Sakura walked through the double plated reinforced door and saw Naruto lying down on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't leave the room. Visiting hours are over."

Sakura nodded and as the door closed, Sakura slowly walked to Naruto's bedside. Sakura just looked at his peaceful face and immediately relaxed some more. Naruto would be fine. He no longer jerked around every few seconds and his heart rate seemed to be alright. Sakura reached out and scratched underneath Naruto's ear. Naruto purred a little and moved into the scratching till Sakura's hand was on his cheek.

Sakura lowered her hand to Naruto's on the bed and gave it a little squeeze. A few seconds passed before Sakura saw her hand being squeezed and immediately looked around herself to make sure that no one was watching before sliding into bed on top of Naruto. An unconscious Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, and Sakura just sighed before nodding off to a happy place; somewhere in the future where it was just Naruto and her alone together, forever.


	11. The Haruno Summons

**_The Haruno Summons and Pink Hair_**

Naruto awoke to a pale white room and had to blink a couple times before he got used to the blinding color on the walls. Naruto looked around the room and noticed a head of pink hair on top of his chest right in front of him. Naruto moved to stroke her hair. When he realized that he could not easily do so, he looked down to see that his and Sakura's small, delicate hand were intertwined.

_'She must have been worried about me…I'm glad she's safe though'_

Naruto moved his opposite hand and stroked her cheek. After a couple minutes, Sakura started to stir and Naruto kept stroking her cheek until her emerald eyes opened up and saw him. As soon as Sakura saw him alive and well though, tears started to pool around the eyes and before Naruto knew it, the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. After a couple minutes, Sakura finally backed away, and snuggled deeply into Naruto's chest.

"I'd thought I'd lost you for good."

"I promised to never leave you, remember?"

"I know, but I was still so worried. I had to drain your chakra and…god Naruto, you had so much, I was worried that it wouldn't end." Sakura said through so many tears.

"Sakura-Chan…when you were doing the procedure, I could have sworn that I saw two chakra colors coming from you…what was that?"

"I'll tell you Naruto…but first…you need to rest…"

"I'm fine…see?"

Naruto moved to get up but found it to be extremely difficult. As soon as he got halfway, Sakura used her hand to slowly coax him back down in a loving but forceful manner.

"You're still only at ten percent of your chakra. Don't worry, I won't leave you. You're going to stay with me for a while and I'm going to nurse you back to health, okay?"

"If it's you in a hot nurse's outfit, then I'll do whatever you want."

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Well, I do have one of those sexy costumes at my house."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"I never said that I hated role playing. In fact, I find it…appealing, wouldn't you say, Na-Ru-To?" Sakura glided her fingers along Naruto's skin, letting him know that she was in a playful mood today. That meant that she be teasing him all day.

"But, since I don't have it with me, you'll have to settle for this."

Sakura sat up and started gyrating her hips on top of Naruto's manhood, and then ever so slowly, kept the pace as she playfully bit Naruto's lips before the two shared in a passionate lip lock once again.

A week had come and gone and as promised, Sakura had worn her uniform to nurse Naruto back to health. When Naruto had seen her in it, let's just say that he passed out from too many images.

The day that Naruto was due to leave the hospital, he exited the entrance with a pairs of crutches and the support of Sakura on his side. She'd taken him to her apartment where she promptly placed him in the adjoining bedroom next to hers. Sakura lived up to the letter of taking care of Naruto with the care of a loving girlfriend and made him the best meals of his known life. To top it all off, Sakura had decided that first night and every night from then on that she would sneak into Naruto's bed and as she put it, 'keep him warm'.

As a shining sun appeared in the window, Naruto got up off his bed and grabbed one of the crutches for support. Slowly, Naruto moved to the door and down the stairs into the kitchen to find a breakfast of eggs, hash browns and toast made by an angel. Naruto walked into the kitchen to find that the food was waiting for him on a plate. A note next to it told him that Sakura was out on the patio and would be there when he was done eating.

Naruto took his time, knowing Sakura to be a very patient person. Normally, Naruto would be devouring his food, but Sakura's cooking held a sweet aroma to it that it forced Naruto to slow down. As Naruto finished his plate, he cleaned it and placed it on the rack by the sink before heading out to the patio.

As Naruto walked out into the sun, he saw Sakura lying face down in the sun with a bikini on and a towel over the back of her head. Naruto had wondered why Sakura had set out his swimming trunks and he now knew why. Naruto moved behind Sakura before massaging her shoulders. Sakura moaned into the chair and stretched before turning over and sitting up to allow Naruto to sit next to her.

"Naruto, I think that it's time that we decide whether this is a serious relationship or just for one of pleasure."

"Sakura, I really don't know what I want yet, but I am leaning on the long terms of things for us. I can't imagine being away from you."

Sakura sighed happily. "That's good enough for me. Anyways, Naruto it's also time that I told you about the Haruno bloodlines and how we got them."

"Bloodlines?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Well, it all started like this…"

* * *

(The past)

The Haruno clan was a prosperous clan, always able to keep themselves two steps ahead of their competitors. They wore their red colors proudly and their blonde hair stuck out to everything that they represented. Their village consisted of their own family and was just south of the now present Konoha.

One sunny day, the head Haruno family was having its usual clan meeting. They sent their youngest daughter out to play in the woods. The little clan heir ran out excitedly screaming about the fun things that she'd do. She ran out past the village buildings into the forest beyond. As the little girl was looking up at the bight and cloudless sky, she slipped and fell down into a small gorge. As the heir raised her head, she noticed a sliver of pink next to some bushes.

The girl moved over to investigate and was horrified to find a baby pink striped fox laying there in the bushes with an arrow lodged in its stomach. The girl ripped off her coat and wrapped the baby fox in it before starting on her trek home, whispering to the fox on how it would be okay.

As the heir walked into the village, the other relatives saw what she was holding and rushed over to help her. That night, the baby fox snuggled inside the sleeping arms of the little girl. The arrow had been taken out and the wound had been stitched up. The girl had seen the fox shivering and had wrapped her arms around it. The baby fox couldn't have been more than a few weeks old and so its fur was short and fluffy at certain spots.

The fox stayed with the girl as they both grew up together. The fox never spoke, but the girl didn't care. She spilled her every thoughts out on the fox, about the weather, the finances that she'd been assigned to overview, and even her date with the boy she'd had a crush on forever.

Then one day the fox left the village. The girl cried harder than she'd ever cried before, because to her, the fox had been a part of her. She knew why the fox left. It wanted to be with its family. The girl turned around and walked away.

As the years passed, the girl grew into a beautiful woman and married the boy of her dreams. They had two boys and then three girls. The mother always waited to see the fox again, but knew that it wouldn't happen.

One day however, during another clan meeting, a howl echoed inside and around the village. All the villagers moved to the center of town and watched as a pack of foxes appeared. The mother's eyes widened as the head of the pack was a female fox with a single pink stripe going down the middle. Her other self had returned.

The pink striped fox suddenly spoke out and informed the villagers about what the mother and head of their clan had done for her when she was just a baby and the mother just a small child. She moved on to explain how she was the head of a small summoning of foxes. Their numbers were low, but each was a powerful summoning in and of itself.

The pink fox stared at the mother before declaring that her pack wanted to merge with that of the villagers. All they needed was one fox and a human. As the fox said this, another fox, this one a pink haired male, brought forth a pink haired baby fox.

As he set the baby down, the baby howled a baby howl before dragging itself to its shaking paws. All could tell that this fox was just born not a few weeks ago. It moved its paws up and down and slowly trotted over to the halfway point between that of the foxes and the villagers. The villagers were skeptical as they had never known of this procedure and they were an intelligent clan.

Slowly, a small little girl started walking over to the baby fox. The girl was the youngest member of the head family. The mother smiled at what her little girl was willing to do for the clan. The girl reached down and picked up the baby fox by its underpaws. The fox yipped happily before the girl squeezed the fox tightly and placed her head next to the foxes.

A pink flash erupted from the girl and the fox, and as it disappeared, the little girl howled out in joy, sounding just a little like the baby fox. The foxes placed a scroll for their summoning at the villagers feet before disappearing back into their own world.

The little clan heir turned and smiled brightly at the villagers. The villager's eyes widened and they started chuckling. The girl cocked her head to the left and looked towards her mother who simply smiled and beckoned her daughter forward. As she came near, her mother held up a mirror, and as the girl known as Sakura looked at her hair, she noticed two strands on either side of her hair had been changed to pink highlights. The girl smiled more brightly.

That girl's name was Sakura Haruno, the founder of the pink haired Haruno's.

* * *

(End of the Past)

"…Wow…"

"Yeah…Naruto-Kun, that's why my family had pink hair, and why we have the dual personalities."

"What does your other personality look like?"

"A pink fox of course! But I always see myself as the fox as well."

"Cool. That's amazing Sakura-Chan, so you're named after the founder?"

"Mn-hn." Sakura smiled brightly. "My parents thought that it would be for good luck. They couldn't have more kids after me."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. They're really happy still."

"Sakura-Chan, how come your hair is completely pink?"

"Well, Naruto-Kun, you see every generation of Haruno's gains a little more pink in their hair, but their roots stay blonde. Over the generations though, the pink hair has taken over, and I'm the first ever completely pink haired Haruno. See?"

Sakura turned around before lifting the back of her hair and showing Naruto her roots. After a little bit, Sakura turned back to see that Naruto was in a deep trance.

"Naruto?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"It's just that now that I think about it, you'd be just as beautiful with blonde hair."

Sakura blushed madly but smiled as she caused Naruto to think purely on her.

"Well, I could always wear a wig."

"For what?"

"R-Role-playing."

"Role-playing? You mean as in…"

"Uh-huh."

"Sakura-Chan, when we get there, I'll do anything with you.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, you need to be able to take control away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto-Kun, I just told you that I have a fox inside me as my other personality. Why do you think I can be so calm at times and…different at other times."

"Oh…so your…"

"Yeah, my emotions go haywire, so Naruto-Kun, whenever I'm near you," Sakura moved closer to Naruto, "I can't help but feel like being…wwwiiiild."

Sakura jumped on top of Naruto and started a feeding frenzy that would continue for the next few hours.

* * *

**Well How did you guys like that? I came up with that and it took me a while, but I wanted Sakura to share a fox with Naruto but its completely mental and emotional, while Naruto's is physical...tell me what you thought please and review**


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Welcome back to SD! Hope you are in for a real treat! It's Sakura's birthday and we all know what she wants! WARNING! SEXUAL SCENE! Skip to the end when it shows up if you are in any way offended or are too young to read it!'**

**SD**

**Chap 12: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

* * *

Sakura slipped the strap over her head and stepped back to look at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She had to admit, the dress she wore was amazing. Naruto had bought it for her; for her birthday and had given it to her this morning before he left to prepare for tonight or more appropriately, in precisely ten minutes for now.

Naruto had by now healed completely and instead of returning home, Sakura had convinced him to stay with her in her, or should she say, their?, apartment. Sakura had convinced him of more than that though. Naruto had tried to avoid it as much as possible, but even he couldn't resist staying away from Sakura during the night. Sakura had moved into Naruto's room and had been snuggled into his warm embrace ever since.

Now, Sakura waited for Naruto to knock on her old bedroom door to take her out for dinner. Sakura looked at the dress that Naruto had gotten her. It fit her perfectly with the curves in all the right spots. Heck, even her breasts seemed a little bigger and more at attention for Naruto tonight. And tonight was the night to end her girlish self behind and become a woman.

"Sakura-Chan…are you ready?"

"Well, here it goes…"

* * *

Sakura stared at Naruto from across the table to the fanciest restaurant in town. How had he managed to do all this for her? First, she had opened the door to find Naruto holding out a bouquet of flowers for her. He'd taken one and placed it in Sakura's hair and had called her beautiful.

Next, he'd led her around town while making her laugh out loud as she stumbled through the dark since Naruto had wanted her to be blindfolded till they got to the restaurant. Naruto had gone out of his way for a simple night on which she was born and it meant the world to her.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were walking back home after a rather magical and amazing Birthday dinner for Sakura. They held hands and their faces were never more than six inches apart from the other. As they stepped into the house, they moved up the stairs and down the hallway to their rooms. Naruto held Sakura's hands in his as they both stared into their love's eyes.

"Naruto-Kun, I can't believe that you would do all this for me."

"Of course I would, Sakura-Chan. You are my new world."

Sakura started crying tears of joy as she heard this. For him to say this at this exact point in her night, there was nothing that could stop her now.

Naruto watched as a cloudy mist formed inside Sakura's eyes and immediately knew that she was starting to feel lustful. Naruto moved down to take Sakura's lips in his.

Sakura saw the movement towards her and immediately jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's chest before plunging her tongue straight passed Naruto's lips and began dueling with his for dominance with no sign of either side losing.

After a few minutes of this, Sakura withdrew her lips and leaned back, her arms around Naruto's neck as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Naruto laid her back against the wall.

"Naruto-Kun, I want you to take me…tonight…right now…"

"Sakura-Chan…are you sure?..."

"I've been waiting for so long now. I had to restrain myself from asking before today, but I wanted you to have me on my birthday and that's today. Naruto-Kun, I love you and I want to be made a woman by you…I want to be your one and only…so, please?"

"All you had to do was ask…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…but…stop me if you need to…"

"I won't…Sakura smiled as she bit her bottom lip."

* * *

**WARNING SEX SCENE MATURE AUDIENCE ALLOWED IF NOT, DO NOT READ FURTHER AND SKIP DOWN TO THE END OF THE STORY. THIS PART IS MADE ONLY TO INCREASE THE ROMANTIC SIDE OF THE STORY AND IS NOT FOR CHILDREN'S EYES**

Naruto kissed Sakura passionately as he walked into his, or rather, their room. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto more tightly, and as Naruto lowered Sakura down onto the bed, they stayed connected. Sakura hands roamed over Naruto's body, feeling his muscles and skin around his torso. Her hands gripped his shirt and the two lovers parted as Sakura separated Naruto's shirt from the rest of his body.

Sakura stared at Naruto's abs. She'd seen them so many times before, but now they looked almost…tantalizing, as Sakura leaned forward, her tongue slid along Naruto's chest before Sakura suddenly found herself pushed hard against the mattress as she was laid face up on the bed.

Sakura shook off her dizziness at the sound of fabric moving. She looked down to see Naruto moving her dress up inch by inch as his hand moved up and down her right thigh. Sakura pushed her body up off the mattress and Naruto quickly removed the little black dress that had adorned Sakura for the better part of the night.

Naruto looked to the underwear that Sakura wore for tonight. Sakura wore a matching set of black and red bra and panties. They formed a pattern that looked like a cloak; a cloak that he himself wore when he was in his mode.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"Like them? I had them made just for tonight."

"No…I love them…" Naruto said in a huskier voice that dripped of venomed lust.

Naruto's hands rose up her body. Naruto's right hand moved to Sakura's cheek and rubbed it tenderly as his other hand moved to undo Sakura's bra in the back. After a couple seconds, Sakura giggled at Naruto's inexperience and sat up before undoing her bra and twirling it around her finger before throwing it right in front of Naruto's face.

"Well, Fox…You going to complete your mission?" Sakura teased as she laid back down.

Naruto immediately kissed Sakura with a passion she had not felt before. Could this be his…lust for her? It was amazing. As Sakura delved back into Naruto, Naruto's hand found its place on top of Sakura's breast. Sakura moaned as her hormones began to react. Her other personality started to seep into her system and before Naruto knew what happened, he was the one on the bed and Sakura was pulling down Naruto's pants and boxers at the same time.

Sakura's other side stopped momentarily as it processed how big Naruto truly was. The only other time she'd seen it was in the shower incident and that was for a second. Now, she had all the time in the world.

Naruto watched as Sakura placed a hand directly on Naruto's shaft and began to slowly pump. Naruto moaned as he'd never done this to himself, and his friends had stated that to have your girlfriend actually do it was amazing. Naruto had to admit that Sakura doing this to him felt…like heaven on earth.

Sakura began to speed up in her actions, earning more grunts and moans from Naruto. Suddenly, however, Sakura leaned back for a second. Naruto was about to move towards her when Sakura resumed her position, except this time, she placed Naruto's manhood in between Sakura's breasts. Sakura then placed her mouth around the Naruto's tip and began encircling it with her tongue as she moved her breasts up and down, her hands keeping her breasts tight against Naruto's length.

Naruto began to sweat as he felt the sudden change in pressure. A hand job was amazing, but a blowjob with breasts pumping his length? Sakura was wild! Naruto continued to moan and grunt as Sakura sped up faster and faster. Before long, Naruto called out to Sakura.

"S-Sakura…Chan…I'm going to cum!"

Naruto released his seed into Sakura's mouth as Sakura continued pumping her breasts against Naruto, causing the cum to shoot directly to the back of Sakura's throat. As Naruto stopped, he looked up to see Sakura slowly licking what was left of the cum off of his shaft. Naruto grinned.

Sakura's wild side had subsided and Sakura herself was proud of herself of being able to do all that at the most important moment. As Sakura leaned forward, Naruto pushed her down on the bed, and held her there as he whispered something along the lines of it being his turn to show his love for her. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto grabbed one of Sakura's already hardened nipples and twisted it in his fingers.

Sakura moaned and groaned and wiggled as she tried to ask Naruto to not tease her so much. Naruto watched his love squirm and knew that inside she was loving the teasing. While that may be true, Sakura would probably never admit that in public. Naruto reached for the other hardened nipple and played with it as well.

Sakura's mind was now at its maximum capacity. Being of two minds, she thought that she could split the amazing feelings in half, but now it seemed as if the feelings were instead doubled. What was happening to her and her other self?

After a couple minutes, Naruto released Sakura's breasts and reached down to Sakura's panties. Naruto grabbed the band of the panties before looking up at Sakura. Sakura for her part was biting her bottom lip as she nodded her head in anticipation. As Naruto pulled the panties off of Sakura, Sakura threw her hands up and covered her face in embarrassment.

After a couple seconds, she heard Naruto mutter two words into her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Sakura spread her fingers on her face as she watched Naruto lean his head down to Sakura's womanhood. Sakura screamed mentally as her wild side screamed for pleasure.

Naruto stuck his tongue inside Sakura and was met by a wet but juicy taste. Naruto extracted his tongue as he placed a finger inside his angel and started moving it back and forth slowly as he moved up to kiss Sakura. Sakura tasted herself and found herself losing it quickly.

After a few minutes and Naruto started adding another finger inside her, Sakura screamed out in pleasure as she rode an orgasm onto Naruto's fingers. As Sakura stopped convulsing in pleasure, she and Naruto shared in a firm kiss.

"Sakura-Chan, tell me to stop and I will."

"N-No. I want to become one with you, Na-ru-to-Kun."

"As you wish, my angel."

Naruto looked down and placed his once again erect member at Sakura's entrance. As he moved and slowly slid in, Sakura let out a pained gasp and Naruto immediately looked up and saw a single tear escape her eyes. As Naruto was about to back out, Sakura caught his hand, causing Naruto to look up.

Sakura shook her head and Naruto remained where he was, his member at the furthest point without taking Sakura's virginity. Sakura pulled Naruto's hand forward until it caressed upon her cheek as he'd done before. Sakura rubbed against it and the tear was brushed away. Sakura then looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto immediately thrusted forward and broke the wall, officially taking Sakura's virginity. Sakura screamed out in pain, but it was quickly snuffed out as Naruto poured out his love in a deepened kiss as he stayed inside her. Sakura couldn't help but slowly feel better as she slowly grew accustomed to Naruto's length.

After a minute or too, Sakura started to buck, indicating that she was getting really annoyed and horny. Naruto slid back till he had almost left her before sliding back fast. Sakura screamed out again, but this time, there was some pleasure in it. As the thrusts increased in power and speed, Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but feel pleasure running through their veins. After a couple minutes, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's chest, causing him to stop.

"Sakura-Chan? You okay?"

"I'm okay…but, Naruto-Kun, my other self…and I…well…I want you to fuck me…like a bitch."

"W-What?"

"From behind, Naruto-Kun."

"Oh."

Naruto backed up and exited Sakura. Sakura whimpered as he did, and Sakura almost regretted it. Sakura turned over so that her stomach was on the bed now instead of her back. Sakura raised her ass high in the air and placed her hands and arms near the poles that laid across the lower portion of the headboard before raising her stomach off of it as well. Naruto moved behind her and slowly caressed Sakura's ass, causing Sakura to moan and stick it higher. Naruto positioned himself right behind Sakura, his hands on her hip, before thrusting inside her once again.

Sakura's no longer virgin womanhood was on fire. In this position, Naruto had all the power to trust deeper and harder inside Sakura, and she couldn't do anything besides moan out and cry for more. As Naruto thrusted harder and deeper, his hands cupped Sakura's breasts and started to massage them, adding to Sakura's pleasure. With so many things going on, it wasn't long before the both of them came together, screaming each other's name at the top of their lungs.

* * *

As the spasms receded, Naruto pulled out and Sakura dropped onto the bed. Naruto grabbed her waist and lifted her before placing her in his strong protective arms. Sakura gladly reciprocated the gesture before the both of them laid back down on the bed. They were physically exhausted from multiple orgasms and their love smelled throughout the room. As they laid there naked for the entire world to see, thinking of the things they had just done. Somehow, it was Naruto who spoke first.

"Sakura-Chan…You…are amazing."

"…So are…you…Naruto-Kun."

As they smiled at each other with glints in their eyes, they both knew that neither of them would be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and tell me what you think of it! R X R!**


	13. The Rising Tides

**I am back and ready for action! Now to complete this story in a record manner! Hang on for the ride! 3!2!1! GO!**

**Chap 13: The Rising Tides**

Sakura sighed happily as she awoke from her pleasant slumber. As Sakura got out of bed and headed off to take a shower, she remembered this past month and giggled at what her joyous life had become.

Naruto had continued to live with Sakura and the two woke up in each other's arms most days. Naruto was as of this moment with Kakashi as he had insisted that they had to discuss some things. Kakashi had been gone for two months on a SS rank mission and had got back just yesterday.

Sakura tested the water in the shower before sliding into the pouring waterfall and groaning as the water hit all the right spots along her body. Speaking of which, Naruto was slowly becoming a master at controlling Sakura's wild side, or at least her wild side's strength. They practiced every night, although she shouldn't call it practice since both of her personalities found that every time that Naruto was home, she had to jump his bones for one reason or another. Sakura giggled at the fact that since Naruto had cleaned the dishes, she had said that she would 'clean' him. Last night was one of the best so far.

Sakura stepped out of the shower giggling about what she had planned for today. Or lack of what to do at all. Suddenly, Sakura blinked hard as the room started to spin and Sakura felt like she was going to throw up. Sakura dashed over to the toilet, opened the seat and released her dinner from last night quickly into the bowl. Forget feeling like it, she was sick to her stomach.

'OH NO!'

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Hey, Naruto, glad you could make it."

"Yeah…so what's this about? I had to leave Sakura this morning we…kind of had some things planned for today."

"I assume things in the bedroom if I'm not mistaken?"

"What?! How did you…"

"I got back and reported to the council about my mission. As I was coming in, they were telling one of Sakura's neighbors that they couldn't stop the two of you from as the villager put it, 'going at it like foxes in heat'."

"Geez…I thought those sound seals would have worked."

"You placed seals on the room?"

"No. Sasuke did, and he…oh! He reversed it! I'll get him for this!"

"Okay, okay. Now Naruto, I do have something to discuss urgently with you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Naruto…We know about Danzo and what he's trying to do."

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled in mock surpirise. "Surely, I don't know what…"

"You are Danzo's right hand Naruto, we've known since before you joined my team. The Hokage position has been vacant for the last two years and the council has yet to be able to find a suitable successor. We know that Danzo is planning a coup to take control of the village by usurping the Hokage position. With three fourths of the ninja, he has a vote and almost a majority to seal the deal.

Naruto, we need you to switch sides."

Naruto looked up at the morning sky. The clouds were slowly moving to the north and Naruto watched as two birds soared through the air. Naruto sighed as he looked back at Kakashi.

"My loyalty lies with Danzo-Sama. I can't change that."

"Naruto, for the good of the village, you'll need to."

"WHY?!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in alarm at Naruto's sudden lack of calm demeanor.

"Naruto?"

"Most of the villagers hated me when I was only a child! They pelted me with rocks, beat me to a bloody pulp, stabbed me with kunai!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto settled down.

"Danzo befriended me when I was moments from death. Kakashi, I know that you have the clearance to know what it is that is inside of me."

"I do."

"Then you were there when the villagers cheered at the assumption that I was dead. I stood at the top of my father's head and watched as on my sixth birthday, they tore down my house and burned my belongings."

"Not everyone hates you Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head. "I know. I know that there are people like Sasuke and my precious Sakura-Chan out there who will love me as long as they don't know what it is that lies inside me."

"I believe that they wouldn't care if you did. They'd still see you for you Naruto. You're still the Lost Namikaze."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi as he dared to say his family name.

"But you are Naruto. You have a right to lead the village." Kakashi continued on calmly.

"And I will." At the look of Kakashi's confusion, Naruto continued, "He who I cannot say has decided that after he leaves this world that I will lead in his place."

"Naruto, what would you say to leading this village…instead of Danzo?"

Naruto paused for a couple seconds as he thought of what that could mean for him.

"I-I don't know what I'd do, but as you say, I'm a Namikaze, and our loyalty is what made us great."

"It also lead to your downfall."

"If my clan didn't die to seal this thing away, then the village would have been slaughtered. I never made an oath of death to the village. I did to Danzo."

"Please Naruto, think about this…"

"I will, Kakashi, but even if I could, you know of the seal that he places on all of us under his service."

"I know…" Kakashi was silent for a second, "but I also know how to get rid of it."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he gulped in surprise.

"If you could, why haven't you done so?"

"I have with one, an Anbu named Tenzo."

"Him? I thought he was dead?"

"No he is alive, but the others were under Danzo's control and he replaced the tattoos with stronger seals that killed them."

"And there proves my point. We of ROOT can't survive on our own. We must have a leader."

"You can be that leader."

"Maybe."

Naruto whispered as he turned around and started to walk away before his thoughts made him turn to face Kakashi one last time.

"I used to think that my life consisted of being for His will, but now…I would give my life not for Him, but for Sakura-Chan. Whatever I do, will be for her happiness from this day forward."

Naruto turned around and walked away.

"And what will Danzo do to make sure that he keeps you in line Naruto?" Kakashi whispered as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her. Sakura cried into her pillow as tear stains flowed down her face. Around her laid five different calendars, all of them marked up with x's all over the month. On top of the calendars were three small identical items that all said the same thing.

'Congratulations! You're Positive!'

"I'm pregnant…Oh God…What will I tell Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his new home a little angered at Kakashi for trying to make him betray the one good thing that has happened in his life! Well, not a good thing, but better than all else given the alternative.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the new love of his life, Sakura. She was the miracle that he'd been asking for since childhood. She wasn't afraid of him; she talked to him. She didn't hate him; she loved him. She listened to him, and gave him what even Danzo could not; a shoulder to cry on and someone to soothe him and make him feel at peace.

He'd do anything for Sakura, and right now, both of the options right now led to her being at his side as he led the village into the near future. But both had the risk of her being in danger! He couldn't risk her life for what he wanted second. And she was the thing he wanted first so, if needed maybe he would leave the village with her and never join either side.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room and noticed how dark the house had become. Sure, he left at dawn, but his angel always raised the blinds and let in the bright sun to warm up the house. Was Sakura sick? With that thought in mind, Naruto sprinted up the stairs to Sakura's…no their…room.

Naruto stopped right outside the door and listened intently as he heard a soft whimpering on the other side of the door. Slowly, Naruto opened the door to the scene before him.

The room was in complete disorder. The pillows were all over the room and the sheets were squished at weird angles. Calendars from apparently all over the house were in a semicircle around his love. And before him sat his love, her nakedness covered by a single white pillow as she looked up at Naruto with tear filled eyes as she noticed that he was there.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked worried for his love.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura dropped the pillow into her lap. Her upper body tantalized Naruto for a second before he saw Sakura's hands stretch out in a pleading manner. Naruto immediately walked into the room and sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his chest. After a few minutes, Sakura started mumbling.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-Kun. I only took a day off from taking the pill, I swear!" Sakura babbled.

"Sakura? I don't understand wh-" Naruto tried to break her out of her trance.

"I'll give it away, we don't have to keep it…I'm sorry…" Sakura babbled on

"Sakura?!" Naruto finally shouted as he grabbed Sakura's shoulder to grab her attention

Sakura was shaken out of her tranced sadness and looked at Naruto as he stared into hers deeply.

"Sakura-Chan…what happened?"

"W-We had sex…"

"…What? Sakura…we've been doing that for-"

"I'm pregnant, Naruto!"

The words died in Naruto's mouth. Naruto's head swooned and he suddenly felt out of reality.

"…W-what?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"You mean…I'm the…the…"

"Yeah…if you don't want it…I'll get rid of it and-"

"NO!"

Sakura looked back up as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura in a bear hug. Sakura gladly returned it and after a minute or two, Naruto back up and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you, Sakura, do you want to keep the baby?" Naruto asked as he held deeply unto Sakura's hands.

"…I do…"

"Then that baby will have a father in his life…and a mother…a beautiful mother…to love him or her for all of their days…"

"Naruto?"

"If you're pregnant, Sakura-Chan, then we'll have this baby together…I won't leave you ever…"

"Oh Naruto-Kun!"

Sakura tackled Naruto to the ground as her worries subsided.

* * *

(The next Day)

Sakura hurled into the toilet as Naruto held her hair back and away from her face. Sakura chuckled as she looked back at Naruto.

"Still want to be with me?"

Naruto chuckled, "Forever, and always," and kissed Sakura on the lips, but quickly leaned back, "but maybe you should have a breath mint."

"Narutooooooooo!"

Naruto for his part chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"It isn't?"

"No…(Sigh)…Yes…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the worst part has passed."

"Past?! Naruto-Kun…how am I going to fair in labor?"

(Gulp) "…um…"

"I'm so going to squeeze your hand…"

"But…Sakura-Chan…you'll break it…"

"…I know…"

"That's not funny…"

"…too bad…"


	14. The Trials

**Welcome Back! I told you all that I wouold update fast and here is the next chapter! What will happen between Naruto and Sakura's relationship now?! Let us find out. SD!**

**Chap 14: The Trials**

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his new home a little angered at Kakashi for trying to make him betray the one good thing that has happened in his life! Well, not a good thing, but better than all else given the alternative.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the new love of his life, Sakura. She was the miracle that he'd been asking for since childhood. She wasn't afraid of him; she talked to him. She didn't hate him; she loved him. She listened to him, and gave him what even Danzo could not; a shoulder to cry on and someone to soothe him and make him feel at peace.

He'd do anything for Sakura, and right now, both of the options right now led to her being at his side as he led the village into the near future. But both had the risk of her being in danger! He couldn't risk her life for what he wanted second. And she was the thing he wanted first so, if needed maybe he would have to leave the village with her and never join either side.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room and noticed how dark the house had become. Sure, he left at dawn, but his angel always raised the blinds and let in the bright sun to warm up the house. Was Sakura sick? With that thought in mind, Naruto sprinted up the stairs to Sakura's…no their…room.

Naruto stopped right outside the door and listened intently as he heard a soft whimpering on the other side of the door. Slowly, Naruto opened the door to the scene before him.

The room was in complete disorder. The pillows were all over the room and the sheets were squished at weird angles. Calendars from apparently all over the house were in a semicircle around his love. And before him sat his love, her nakedness covered by a single white pillow as she looked up at Naruto with tear filled eyes as she noticed that he was there.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked worried for his love.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura dropped the pillow into her lap. Her upper body tantalized Naruto for a second before he saw Sakura's hands stretch out in a pleading manner. Naruto immediately walked into the room and sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his chest. After a few minutes, Sakura started mumbling.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-Kun. I only took a day off from taking the pill, I swear!" Sakura babbled.

"Sakura? I don't understand wh-" Naruto tried to break her out of her trance.

"I'll give it away, we don't have to keep it…I'm sorry…" Sakura babbled on

"Sakura?!" Naruto finally shouted as he grabbed Sakura's shoulder to grab her attention

Sakura was shaken out of her tranced sadness and looked at Naruto as he stared into hers deeply.

"Sakura-Chan…what happened?"

"W-We had sex…"

"…What? Sakura…we've been doing that for-"

"I'm pregnant, Naruto!"

The words died in Naruto's mouth. Naruto's head swooned and he suddenly felt out of reality.

"…W-what?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"You mean…I'm the…the…" Naruto tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Yeah…if you don't want it…I'll get rid of it and-"

"NO!"

Sakura looked back up as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura in a bear hug. Sakura gladly returned it and after a minute or two, Naruto back up and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you, Sakura?...Do you want to keep the baby?" Naruto asked as he held deeply unto Sakura's hands.

"…I do…"

"Then that baby will have a father in his life…and a mother…a beautiful mother…to love him or her for all of their days…"

"Naruto?"

"If you're pregnant, Sakura-Chan, then we'll have this baby together…I won't leave you ever…"

"Oh Naruto-Kun!"

Sakura tackled Naruto to the ground as her worries subsided and her joy climaxed to heaven and beyond.

* * *

(The next Day)

Sakura hurled into the toilet as Naruto held her hair back and away from her face. Sakura chuckled as she looked back at Naruto.

"Still want to be with me?"

Naruto chuckled, "Forever, and always," and kissed Sakura on the lips, but quickly leaned back, "but maybe you should have a breath mint."

"Narutooooooooo!"

Naruto for his part chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"It isn't?"

"No…(Sigh)…Maybe…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the worst part has passed."

"Past?! Naruto-Kun…how am I going to fair in labor?"

(Gulp) "…um…" Naruto imagined for a second, before turning pale

"I'm so going to squeeze your hand so hard…" Sakura smiled before the bowl

"But…Sakura-Chan…you'll break it…"

"…I know…"

"That's not funny…"

"…too bad…"

* * *

A month passed, and Sakura continued with her morning sickness, but Naruto was always by her side. Sakura would complain every day constantly that she was just being a burden to him, but Naruto just laughed and said that it would be worth it in the end.

Sakura smiled that Naruto was already imagining his child. Wait, no that wasn't right; Their child. There it was, and it sounded so much better.

After another hour or so, Naruto led Sakura out for a walk in the park. They were just sitting there on a park bench, watching the sky and wind blowing against the trees. Suddenly, an Anbu appeared before them.

"Naruto-Sama, Danzo-Sama wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Another thing, Naruto-Sama."

"What is it?"

"He requests that Haruno-San join you down there."

"Danzo-Sama said that?" Naruto asked as Danzo had never before informed him of something such as this.

"Yes, Naruto-Sama."

"…Okay, I'll take her there."

With that, the Anbu jumped into the trees before leaving their field of vision.

"What was that about Naruto-Kun?"

"I don't know, but I guess it's time that you met my teacher."

* * *

Naruto led Sakura to the southern part of Konoha and arrived at the secondary command center.

"Close your eyes."

"Naruto, if I'm allowed in this place then I should get to see how to get in, shouldn't I?"

"O-Okay, Sakura-Chan."

Naruto channeled chakra into his hand and touched the lions head. The door to the right immediately opened. Sakura's eyes widened before Naruto swiftly pick her up and dashed inside as the door shut back into place.

"What…What was that?"

"That was the door. Unless you are prepared for the exact spot of entry, then you won't get in fast enough."

"O-Okay." Sakura stuttered as she tried to understand that Naruto was a true member of Anbu and their secrets.

"Come on. Let's go." Naruto said plainly.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the spiral staircase together. The Anbu at each door watched them with curiosity as Naruto had never been seen to break his emotionless face before and yet here he was, with a girl no less and smiling a very bright smile that adorned his face. They all smiled in their minds for their favorite higher up being outwardly happy.

As the couple reached the bottom of the staircase, another Anbu appeared in front of them. His mask was off and Sakura saw two different eye colors. They appeared to be that of the Hyuuga on one side and a copper rusted color on the other.

"Naruto-Sama, Danzo-Sama is waiting for you." The man stated.

"Okay. Come on Sakura-Chan." Naruto said calmly as he pulled on Sakura's wrist only to be stopped by the dual eye colored man.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Sama. I'm afraid that Haruno Sakura-San may not be with you for the first section of the meeting. I was ordered to take care of her until her time has come."

A couple seconds passed before Naruto turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura, I-"

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun, you go on." Sakura reassured Naruto with a brief kiss, earning an audible gasp from the collective Anbu that secretly watched the exchange. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Sakura pecked Naruto on the cheek. The Anbu in front of them widened his eyes at the second sign of affection that this noble gave to a lowly servant of Danzo. Naruto quickly nuzzled into Sakura's neck causing Sakura to moan a bit before she whispered later and giggled as Naruto passed the Anbu to the bridge.

* * *

Naruto moved onto the bridge and there was no one there. Naruto sat down and meditated on his sage chakra. Danzo had taught him to do this whenever he was waiting on his master's arrival. Danzo was a busy man after all and now that there was only a month left till his plan came to fruition, there was plenty to do.

After about an hour or so, Danzo walked into the cavern. Naruto immediately stood up and looked to Danzo.

"Naruto, how goes the preparations?"

"My men have infiltrated the Hokage's office and the five blocks surrounding the central area. No one, or even other Anbu or elite Jounin will get through."

"Excellent. Naruto, walk with me."

Danzo walked past Naruto and Naruto fell into step behind him. After a few minutes, Danzo spoke up.

"Naruto, I've had some worrying reports lately. One of which disturbs me greatly. It stated that you were talking to Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Yes, I was."

"What did he want?"

"The council knows that something is up, Danzo-Sama. They sent Kakashi to convince me to join them." Naruto said with a slightly confused face, making known to Danzo that whatever they offered his top dog was very tempting.

"And what did you say?"

"My loyalty is to you of course, Danzo-Sama."

Danzo smiled as they walked on. "Good, although I'm afraid that I will need to retest your loyalty."

"W-What do you mean, Danzo-Sama?" Naruto's eyes widened. His trust for Danzo was higher than all others. That was why he was where he was today, near the summit of power.

"Just a simple test will suffice." Danzo opened a door as they walked in. Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"This is your test."

* * *

**So there you have it! What is this test? And can Naruto regain Danzo's loyalty?! What will Sakura think if naruto told her what happens? Find out next time on...SMILE in the DARKNESS!**


	15. A Couple's Horror

**To those it may concern, dang are you guys good at thinking ahead in the storyline, right on the first guess?! I'm so glad that people don't actually read the reivews first or else they would already know what the next chapter is about. But Here is what the trial is!**

**On a side note to ZeroTails321317, They've had sex. You can make a baby with only one time, but I do see your point. Wait till the end and I'll have the answer for you.**

**SD**

**Chapter 15: A couple's Horror**

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto moved off to the area behind the Anbu. After he left, the Anbu opened another door and the two of them walked down the small corridor. After a second or two of silence, Sakura got curious.

"So…what you guys do around here?"

The Anbu didn't say a word. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long time she guessed until she saw His smiling face. Sakura remembered what she'd said to Naruto and giggled. Naruto was always better in their exploits when she held off for a few hours. He was just more eager to please.

Sakura walked around the corner and stared as a group of four Anbu stood in front of her blocking the corridor.

"What-"

A blunt side of a kunai hit Sakura in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. The Anbu behind her with the two eyes watched as the men in front of him picked up the girl.

"Get her to the chamber."

* * *

**WARNING BRUTAL VILOLENCE AND TORTURE BEWARE OF READING AND IT KILLED ME TO WRITE THIS BUT IT'S NEEDED FOR THE STORYLINE**

**DO NOT READ IF FOUND TO BE OFFENSIVE**

* * *

Sakura awoke to a feeling of a massive headache and a hurt side to the back of her head. As she tried to open her eyes, she found that she couldn't see at all. When Sakura tried to move, she found herself unable to. Sakura twisted a bit and found that something made of leather was keeping her hands and feet in an X formation and kept her in place.

"So, the bitch is awake."

Sakura had heard that voice before. It was that two eyed freak! Sakura started struggling and added chakra to her hands only for her to suddenly feel weaker and ceased struggling.

"Those leather bonds will suck the chakra right out of your wrists and outward body. My copper eye will for now, keep you in a place where you cannot see."

"What do you want from me?"

"Information…what has Naruto told you about us?"

"Nothing…he keeps his other life in Anbu a secret and I respect him for that." Sakura said with honesty sounding in her tone of voice.

"Hmm…very well…now to move on to the next phase."

Sakura waited for another question when suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her neck, cutting off her air supply. Sakura tried to fight, but the restraints kept her in place. Sakura tried to breathe, but found that she simply couldn't. White dots started to fill her vision as less oxygen reached her brain. Slowly, Sakura started to struggle less and less. Suddenly, the hands were gone and Sakura choked on air.

The air stung her throat, or her throat and windpipe were damaged. Sakura gladly accepted what air she could before she felt a hard punch into her abdomen. Her newfound air supply was knocked out of her. As she tried to get it back, another two punches reached her opposing sides.

Sakura fell forward onto the ground. The restraints were still on her but off the X, she presumed. Before Sakura could get up, a pair of different sized feet smashed into her side causing her to start to cry out. After a few minutes of kicking and punching, Sakura was left a few seconds reprieve to recover.

Tears spilled down Sakura's face. She was still blind but she felt the water bubble at her eyes and slide down her face. Suddenly again, her arms were pulled back and Sakura was flipped onto her back where the invisible hands grabbed her feet and started to drag them and her along the ground.

Sakura felt herself getting hotter and as their intentions became clear, she started thrashing around wildly. It was to no avail however, as they reached the fire that was set up on the other side of the chamber. The two men placed the calves of Sakura's legs into the fire. Three others came forward. Two of them grabbed her arms and held them to the ground as the last one covered Sakura mouth in a cloth to silence her screams.

After ten seconds or so, the men pulled her legs out of the fire. They dropped her on the ground where she was before and left her there and stood around her as she cried out in pain from all over.

Her throat hurt and was tender to each and every breath she took. Her arms hurt from the bruises and some cuts that the men had inflicted on her. Her stomach had remained relatively safe besides the first punch, but there was no incredible pain. Sakura, being a medic knew that her legs were probably in second degree burns, maybe third.

The men picked her up and held her by her arms. Suddenly the blackness around her eyesight started to fade and she found herself in a brick walled chamber. The men around her wore different masks and she could no longer tell which one had the double eyes.

The door in front of her opened and Sakura started tearing up as the love of her life walked in before widening his eyes.

* * *

"This is your test."

"…Sa-ku-ra…Chan? ..."

Sakura started to tear up, "Naruto-Kun," Sakura started to speak more before she suddenly had to take in huge breaths of air.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto rounded on Danzo.

"Now now Naruto, she was harmed this way because you were able to hold your tongue. If she had known anything, then Ginzo would have taken out her eye and disabled her right arm. Your test is to place this…in her stomach."

Naruto's eyes widened as Danzo pulled out a knife.

"I-I…I can't."

"Are you disobeying my command?" Danzo asked in a rare display of anger.

"She…Sakura's pregnant, Danzo-Sama. If I stab her, the baby will die."

"True. Very true" Danzo said as he thought it over. "…Is it yours?"

"…Yes Sir…"

"Then best of luck…next time…" Danzo said as he pressed the knife into Naruto's hand.

"Do this, and I'll never need to doubt you or where your allegiance lies again."

Naruto started visibly shaking all over as his eyes grew out of focus. As he looked to Sakura, he saw love of his life, his angel, and the bearer of his child. Naruto couldn't stab Sakura! Naruto was about to throw the knife away when he saw Sakura's head bob down twice and her hands slowly spun, forming the shape of a triangle, telling Naruto her decision for him to choose.

Naruto walked forward, placed the knife before Sakura's stomach and pressed it into her.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened at the newfound pain and she started to drift off from all of it before a pair of arms wrapped around her and she found herself able to wrap her own arms around him.

The knife was taken out and placed back into Danzo's hands. Danzo watched the couple and was very happy indeed.

"Well done, Naruto. I will never doubt you again. Take her to the hospital. Say that the two of you were attacked by bandits and they took Sakura and that you killed them and burned their bodies."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's waist which was now filled with blood, and placed her on his back before flashing out of the ROOT headquarters, intent on saving his lover.

* * *

Four hours later, Naruto sat in the lobby, waiting to hear how his lover was fairing. His hands covered his face as his face showed the worst emotion it could ever show on a shinobi; fear. Naruto was afraid that he would lose Sakura. He was afraid that he'd lose the baby. He was afraid of what he would have to do for Danzo in the future. His family was in danger now, and he'd been the one to cause the worst damage.

A hand graced his shoulder and Naruto snapped out of his trance to stare into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, before he immediately relaxed a bit as Sasuke sat down beside him.

"We heard about the 'incident'."

"Oh."

Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't buy the story at all. For all that Danzo was, his weakness was making up excuses for after a mission was completed. Ino popped her head out behind Sasuke and looked at Naruto's grief stricken face. She knew that Naruto had loved Sakura and from what Sakura had managed to tell her without mumbling during their girl time, Sakura had joined Ino in womanhood, and that was all because of Naruto.

Ino knew that not even Rick could have had sex with her best friend. They looked so good together, but to Ino at least, Sakura wasn't as deep in love with him as he was with her. Still, Sakura was a girl who most had thought would keep her v-card until her wedding night. From what Sakura's neighbors had complained about, she had taken a lot of creativity while holding that card. Not to mention that Sakura was a screamer.

All the same, Naruto and Sakura deserved to be together. Ino got up from Sasuke's right side and took a seat next to Naruto before grabbing his hands that were now in his lap and massaged them.

"Naruto, Sakura's going to be alright. Those bandits couldn't kill her. Plus, she has you to live for. She's strong, Naruto."

"I…I…" A single tear escaped Naruto's right eye. Sasuke and Ino widened their eyes as the two faces they'd ever seen on Naruto's face were that of a stoic face and a smile when he thought or was with Sakura. Ino couldn't help but think that if Sakura didn't make it out alive, then Naruto would probably meet the same fate as his beloved.

"Friends of Haruno Sakura?"

The three looked up and saw a doctor standing on a partially opened door of the ER. They immediately stood up and ran over to the doctor.

"Is one of you the husband?" The doctor asked

"I am her boyfriend." Naruto said immediately.

"Well…okay, since you're also covered in her blood, I believe that it's okay." The doctor said as she saw the blood on the man's black clothing.

"Well? How is she?" Ino asked, hating the suspense.

"Haruno Sakura will live."

The three of them sighed in relieve. Naruto smiled as he still had a future family to hold onto.

"She was choked almost to the point of death itself. We have remade her broken windpipe, but it will be tender for the next two months, so she shouldn't yell at all or it might break again. She suffered burn marks to the back of her thighs which settled into a deep second degree burn. We have healed the damage, but she will have to learn to walk with the pain for about four months. The bruises and cuts along her body have been sealed or lowered. She will only have them for about a week, before they start to disappear. Finally, her stomach…should I tell you in private?" The doctor asked Naruto.

"Why in private?" Naruto asked.

"It's about the baby." The doctor whispered but all around her heard it.

"Baby?! Sakura's pregnant?" Ino and Sasuke asked before looked to Naruto's stricken face.

"Tell me here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the baby did not make it. "

"I see." Naruto said as he gulped down a choke on his throat as he got himself back together. "Does Sakura-Chan know?"

"Yes, she just woke up."

"May I see her?"

"You may."

* * *

Ino and Sasuke followed Naruto as he followed the doctor as if in a deep trance. As they reached Sakura's room, Sasuke and Ino stood outside the room and watched through the window. They saw as Naruto walked over to Sakura and grazed his hand through her hairline. Another hand joined his and squeezed gently as Sakura opened her eyes. Immediately Naruto and Sakura began crying uncontrollably.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's neck and cried into his black jacket as Naruto held her in his hands and laid his head on top of hers. Ino turned into Sasuke as she cried for the two. Now she knew why Sakura asked her if or when she had a kid, if Ino would be the godmother. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Ino and led her away from the room and out of the hospital.

"Naruto…what do we do?"

"I don't know, Sakura-Chan."

"I never got to feel him kick…or eat for two…or hold him in my arms"

"How do you know it was a he?"

"All first born in the Haruno family are boys. That's why girls in the household hold more power, Na-naruto-Kun." Sakura managed before crying with unstoppable force.

"Oh." Naruto mouthed before trying to comfort his girlfriend. After a few minutes, she confessed her heart out.

"Yeah, I had a dream about him. He had your blonde hair Naruto, with a pink streak on the side. And he had my green eyes…Why did this happen to us?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan."

"No…I told you to do it."

"I know, but those signs don't make me feel any less guilty."

A knock sounded on the door. The two turned to see the visitor and none were surprised to see him.

"Kakashi-Sensei…

"Hello, Naruto what happened?

"Some bandits-"

"Bullshit" a man interrupted as he glared as Naruto "…Sakura could beat five hundred bandits before she fell for a trick…what did Danzo do to her and to you?" A figure appeared at the door beside Kakashi

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke appeared out of the doorway's shadow as if he had been there the entire time. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi…Okay…here's what happened…"

* * *

**So they told them what happened?! Oh no! What will be the outcome of the story?! And what a sad day for Sakura and naruto!**

**There you go ZerTails321317, no need to tell the clan if the baby is gone. As sad day indeed.**

**R X R! And the next chapter will come out within this week!**


	16. You're a What?

**Okay you Guys so here is the next installment! Hope you all like it. This is the second to last chapter, and I'm going for slight humor at the middle so tell me how I do, please**

**SD**

**Chap 16: You're a What?**

* * *

As Naruto finished his story of the past events, he saw anger fill the eyes of the two Sharingan wielders. It was understandable for them to be furious at him. They were like brothers and beyond loyal friends to Sakura, his girlfriend and so he bowed his head low and apologized.

"I'm sorry for doing that to Sakura-Chan!"

After a couple seconds, he felt four different hands touch his shoulders. Two of the hands belonged to the same person and they wrapped themselves around Naruto's waistline.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up into Kakashi's eye, "You have nothing to be ashamed or sorry for, it was all Danzo. He was the one who abused his power over you."

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm on the council and what he's been doing to your family's wealth and power is absurd."

"What?"

Naruto felt the hands around his waist drop and shook off the other hands before turning to face the confused face of Sakura Haruno.

"N-Naruto, your family is on the council?"

"Well-Sort of."

"Dobe, you're the heir to your clan."

"Shut up, Teme."

"What?! Naruto, what…how…you're just like me…" Sakura insisted.

"I'm nothing like you, Sakura-Chan…"

"W-What do you mean?"

Naruto walked up and glided his hands through Sakura's pink locks and pressed down slightly on Sakura's cheeks. Sakura in turn covered Naruto's hand with her own before nuzzling into the touch as she looked to him in understanding.

"Sakura…you're a beauty, someone who deserves everything in this world. Your hair is shining and bright and silky smooth. Your skin is delicate but firm, and it suits you. Your smile is for all to see and should be the only thing that people see on your beautiful face."

"Me on the other hand, am a beast. I-I don't fit in with the normal crowd at all. I am a creature of darkness…I…"

"Naruto-Kun…," Sakura suddenly wacked Naruto on the head, "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Never again…You are my world, Naruto-Kun. You have brought me out of the darkness and back into the light. The reason my hair is silky smooth and the way my skin is, is because of you. I now look after myself when you're around. Naruto-Kun, I don't think that I'd still be here unless you saved me from that dark abyss. The reason I smile is because I know that no matter what, you'll come back to me and we can just spend our lives together."

As the couple parted from their…well…very long kiss, Kakashi grunted.

"I know Kakashi."

"Wait! Naruto-Kun, you didn't tell me your family name."

"Can't you guess? You're a smart girl?"

"Well…you have the luck of the devil so…Mitarashi?"

Naruto chuckled, "I guess I do have the luck, but no…"

"Hmm…blonde hair…ah! You're a Yamanaka!"

"No! But close…listen Sakura-Chan, remember, I'm the only member, I'm a forgotten clan…"

"Forgotten?" Suddenly, Sakura's eyes became wide as she realized just who Naruto was, blonde hair…the luck of a devil…and the huge smile…"Naruto? Are you a Namikaze?"

"Yes, Sakura-Chan. I am Naruto Namikaze."

_'Wow. I'm dating a male of the Namikaze clan…Ino will be soooo jealous!'_

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just…so happy to really know your clan name…"

"Good…I want to keep it just between us four until…well for a little longer…"

"Naruto…You know that Danzo will do this again…"

"…I know…"

"We need you in order to cripple Danzo's army, we're offering you the Hokage's seat in return for your loyalty to Konoha…"

"…I went to hell to save Sakura…"

"…I know…but Danzo will always have the power to 'test' your loyalty again and again…Sakura will become a child factory for him to use…and you can stop all that…just join us…"

"…Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to do…tell me…please…"

"I…I don't want to be hurt by that man anymore…"

"…Then Kakashi, count me in on your mission to destroy D…" Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I can remove that seal you know…"

"Before the mission in one month's time, you'll have removed far more than just mine…"

"Agreed…Now… let us talk strategy…"

* * *

"Okay, so Danzo has five main areas that he wants under total control on the night of the red moon."

"What's the red moon?" A councilman asked

Naruto stood before the war council. It included some but not all members of the main ninja council. Before Naruto stood the most powerful and smartest ninja that controlled the Hokage's ninja forces until such a time that a new Hokage would rise.

"The red moon is a cursed moon. The moon itself is normal, but once every twenty five years, the sky turns red and there are only shades of red and black. Danzo plans to walk into these very council chambers and ask the council to nominate him for the title of Hokage."

"Our Anbu will be able to stop him…"

"You shouldn't…The best place to arrest Danzo will be in these very chambers. The Hokage tower and the five blocks surrounding the area have been assigned to be guarded by me and my troops personally. Danzo will see my men and feel at home."

"What are his other main targets?"

"Well, his second objective will be the ninja armory…"

"Why the armory? All ninja have their equipment with them…"

"We would in a civil war at this time…As such, when ninja run out of equipment, they go to the armory, but if Danzo were to control that place…"

"Then he controls all of our weapons…"

"Precisely…once the ninja run out of long range weaponry, they would be forced to stay on the defensive with their remaining kunai and fighting with mainly taijutsu. Anbu are required to master taijutsu so it would be a fair chance to say that after a surprise and stealth attack, the Anbu would be the only remaining ones left."

"The next two up are the ninja and civilian administrative districts to the south of Konoha. If the chain of command is always on the move, then they cannot react to surprises and new situations fast enough."

"You said that there were five area…"

"I did…although, I'm not sure why Danzo wants it…he wants us to control the walls of Konoha, precisely the eastern wall…"

"Danzo really knows our weaknesses for exploiting how to take us down in wartime, but he is known as a war hawk so I shouldn't be surprised. This plan seems to be full proof. Even if one or two fall, the others will complete their missions and then reinforce the others."

"Actually, Danzo didn't plan it…"

"Then who did?" Another councilman asked

"Naruto did, didn't you?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke before smiling, "I did. But the wall idea came from Danzo."

"Well, besides the tower being under your command, how you expect to find out what the other commanders are planning."

"There are twelve commanders in all of Danzo's ROOT. I'm the leading commander and since I was the one who came up with the strategy, most of the area commanders came to me for strategy advice."

"So you know exactly where their troops will be?"

"Most likely, the commanders will change it up a bit. ROOT is in the middle of a sortie and refining all our tactics. Four or five of the commanders favor me over Danzo…if Kakashi can remove the seal like he did to me, I'm positive that that we could easily take out about half of the attacking forces, and even flip …"

"We'll do that. Now then, on to…"

"Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto heard the whisper and turned to see his angel poking her head like a child through a doorway. He quickly excused himself from the war council and stepped outside into the hallway where his cherry blossom was.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her softly on the lips before they parted, although neither really wanted to.

"Naruto-Kun, when are you coming home?"

"Well…I don't know…not until really late…"

"…Oh… well…I'll have dinner ready for you when you're done…"

"…Sakura-Chan, you don't need to do that…"

"…True, I don't need to…but I want to…"

Naruto smiled his only smile for Sakura and they embraced again. Sakura smirked.

"…and maybe afterwards, we can have some fun…in the bedroom….Ne? Na-Ru-To?"

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine as he heard what Sakura had said it in a very seductive voice.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto begged in a huskier voice, "you don't know how much I want that, but we might…"

"We won't…I've completed my cycle…and I did the birth control jutsu just in case anything should go wrong…please Naruto-Kun? I want you so baaaaaaddddd…"

Naruto sighed as he quickly stole a kiss from his pleading love. He failed to escape as she bit his lip, forcing him to come back down to her for a second and much deeper kiss. As they finally parted, Naruto sighed.

"Anything for my angel."

* * *

**Well there goes the second to last chapter. The next one shall be the last with the battle and the outcome of the village. Tune in next time on SD!**

**Timberwolfe**


	17. The New Konoha

**Welcome to the Final edition and chapter of SD!**

**SD**

**The New Konoha**

* * *

"I'm glad that you guys could come."

"Why are you request us Naruto-Sama?"

"Please, we are all equal here, Cody."

"Of course, Naruto. Sorry, old habits die hard."

Cody smiled. Naruto smiled as well. ROOT had started to show more emotions than ever before. Naruto looked around the room at his old teammates.

"Rex, Cody, Arthur, Sai. You four were my teammates in the past. I hope that you four can continue to follow my plans."

"Naruto, we will always seek to follow you. You know that we have a greater bond with you than he…"

"Danzo…"

"…How…How can you say his name with complete and shown emotion?"

"I'm turning against Danzo, and I would like to have you and your men join me."

"We-We can't. The tattoo…"

"I know someone who can remove it. He is doing so with my men as we speak."

"…I don't know what to say…"

"Soon, you'll be able to say whatever it is that you like"

"What will I do with this freedom?" Arthur murmured aloud.

Naruto touched Arthur's shoulder, "There is a whole new world out there, waiting for all of us to discover and explore. I've found beauty and happiness. Just imagine that you will have the same and more."

* * *

Danzo stood behind the blood red doorway, as still as the grave. Today would mark his ascension to Hokage and forever be known to all of the five great Shinobi nations. His guests would arrive tomorrow and his power would remain intact. After all, he could not thank them enough for the seals on his troops.

Danzo moved forward and as he did, his four elite guards moved with him. It would not do well to have him die on the day of the attack. One of the guards pushed the doors open and Danzo moved onwards to the center of the circle in the middle of the room, the eyes of the council of Konoha watching his every move.

"What are you doing here, Danzo?" Shikaku asked

"I do not believe that you do not know why it is I that am here, Nara-san."

"All the same…"

"Well, I believe that it is time for a new Hokage."

"Let me guess who…you?"

"But of course. I have shown that I can lead soldiers into battle. I have shown that I can lead and do battle to protect the village from both outside…and within the walls."

"What does that mean?" At no reply, Hiashi stood up. "What have you done, Danzo?"

"I have simply arranged to cleanse this village of all its impurities."

Half of the council smiled as they all stood up and started laughing. Danzo grew aggravated and screamed out in anger. "What is so funny?!"

"We knew that you would do this, Danzo. We have for a while now."

"You couldn't have known where my men were attacking."

"But I Do. "

Danzo turned around and widened his eyes as Naruto along with his guards appeared behind him.

"Naruto…you betrayed me?"

"You betrayed me first, Danzo." Naruto said with malice which shocked Danzo to the core.

"How? How can you dare speak my name?"

"Not everything is permanent, Danzo. "

"How did I betray you?"

"You made me stabbed the one I Love!"

"You had to! I would have lost your loyalty to her!"

"She was to have my child! I'd have given anything for her and you killed her emotionally! That is why I've decided to side with the village. I can protect Sakura-Chan more safely."

"You're a fool to think that you alone could stop me and my army. Anbu, kill him."

Danzo looked to his sides and watched in slight horror as the Anbu around him did indeed leave his side, but instead of running to kill the traitor in front of him, they walked over and joined the Anbu on Naruto's flank.

"Why you- you'll all pay!"

"Danzo, you gave the central area of Konoha to me to conquer, and I have in a way. I have removed your cursed seals from my men and they are as we speak joining the Konoha loyalist army. You have lost."

"Naruto, sometimes I wonder if you are really all that smart, I have eight other armies that will each complete their mission."

"No…you won't. You forget that the battalion commanders have more respect for me than they have a fear for you. I have already applied the curse removal to five of those battalions. The ones that you control are the two battalions on the walls, and they will die quickly with the combined assault."

"Hmm…you seem to think that I have no allies or soldiers, Namikaze-San."

At the audible gasp of the room, Naruto squinted his eyes slightly in an annoyed face at Danzo. "Thank you for that, I was waiting to say my name with my fiancée by my side, but I'll just deal with it now. As for your supposed allies, Nara-San and Uchiha-San have figured out that you had the armies of rock and lightning cross the border last night to solidify your power. Know that by now, they are all defeated by the armies of Konoha."

"Y-You…you. I'll kill you!"

Danzo screamed as he dashed across the council room towards Naruto, a kunai appearing in his hand. Naruto flashed away from view, and suddenly crimson blood splattered all over the entire room as two claws made of red chakra appeared in and around Danzo.

"To protect the village…to never go back on my word…and to protect the one I love…that is my nindo, my ninja way. And I am sad for you, Danzo Shimura, that you had to die in this sad and meaningless manner."

Naruto retracted his chakra claws and Danzo fell down to the floor before cursing and coughing out a single spray of blood from his mouth , ceased to breathe any more.

All over the walls of Konoha, the mark of Danzo faded from arms, backs, and legs. Root operatives felt like a great weight was lifted off of their shoulders and quickly put down their weapons as a sign of no resistance. The darkness of Danzo had lifted and the dawn was rising in the east signifying a new day in Konoha.

* * *

(Two weeks Later)

Naruto stood before the balcony of the Hokage, a worried expression on his face. Three days after the death of Danzo and his conspirators, and here he was, at the very place that Danzo had coveted for so long. Naruto looked over the village as he thought about the fate that would have occurred had he side with Danzo.

Naruto sighed as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Naruto turned to the side to see his awaiting bride, Sakura Marie Haruno, or now, Sakura Marie Namikaze. Part of a Hokageship was the marrying of the Hokage before the ceremony itself.

"Naru-Kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he looked over to the mountains that contained the faces of his predecessors.

"I-I'm still pregnant."

"W-What?!" Naruto gasped as he turned to his blushing bride in excitement and worry.

"The kunai did pierce the baby, but you remember that chakra you placed in me? Kyubii's Chakra?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think that some of the healing abilities occurred and… Naruto, we're going to be parents still."

"Sakura-Chan…that's amazing."

"I think it's a boy, just a mother's intuition I guess. What should we name him?"

"I was thinking of Light. Since he has brought hope and a new will into our lives."

"O-Okay. That sounds like a great name. Light Namikaze it is." Sakura said as fresh tears fell down from her eyes and the two walked out onto the balcony and Naruto began the ceremony.

"Konoha, it is with happiness that I am here as a leader for you to look up to this very day. I was not always this way, and neither was the village. I was sad, broken, lost in the darkness. I had no will nor want to protect this very village. I had an oath to a single man and I almost gave up everything for him.

"Now, I stand before you a new man, with the woman of his dreams at his side and a baby on the way. We as a village will strive for peace and nonviolence, only exerting it to those that require it and disrupt the peace that we will set in the near future.

"The future itself is not set in stone. It is always changing, and we have choices that will both affect and change the fate of this very village, whether it be feeding a sick man or fighting an unavoidable war. We all have a love for this village and someone precious inside it that we would give our lives up to protect beyond all measure.

"So Smile, Oh great Konoha! Look to the North South East and West and watch as the darkness fades into the everlasting light that shines upon us, day and night. Let it stay above us, until our days on this earth are well and done and then, give it up for the next generation to care for and watch from the heavens as the world turns round.

"I am the fifth Hokage, The Shadow Fox, Naruto Namikaze, and I and my family will shine a beacon of happiness and smiles into the darkness and vanquish the nightmares from this very earth."

THE END

* * *

**I know that it wasn't the end that you were all hoping for but I hope that you all loved it. Go ahead and read RSL, my story that will continue for a small while longer. And then...**

**Coming in the Fall...Sorakage!**

**Timberwolfe! Out! HOWL!**


End file.
